Imagine Dragons
by Malfdyasor
Summary: La historia que todos conocemos pero contada desde otro punto de vista, ¿qué sorpresas descubriremos? Secretos oscuros saldrán a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_El universo Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Noah y Robin Stark son nuestros._

La lluvia bañaba el expreso de Hogwarts, que iba a toda velocidad de camino al famoso castillo de magia y hechicería. El tiempo acompañaba la sensación de nostalgia que los hermanos sentían mientras esperaban en su compartimiento a que el tren llegara a destino. Ambos masticaban en silencio las golosinas que habían comprado minutos antes, y miraban distraídos las ventanas arañadas por las gotas de lluvia. Aunque ninguno le dirigiese la palabra al otro, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Recordaban cómo fue su primer día en el colegio con el banquete, la selección de casas... El sombrero titubeó un poco, pero tanto Noah como Robin fueron seleccionados para Griffindor.

Más de una vez Noah se preguntó porqué el sombrero la pondría en Griffindor. La mayoría de las cosas se le daban terriblemente mal, salvo Quidditch, deporte por el cual estaba profundamente enamorada. Jugaba como bateadora porque le encantaba la sensación de poder proteger a sus compañeros de equipo y a la vez atacar a sus oponentes. Levantó los pies del suelo y los colocó sobre las rodillas de Robin, aún mirando por la ventana.

- ¿No crees que hubieramos encajado mejor en Hufflepuff?  
Robin se sobresaltó al notar algo sobre sus rodillas, pues era bastante asustadizo y eso no ayudaba cuando estaba distraído como había sido el caso. Pensó durante unos instantes en lo que le había preguntado su hermana antes de responder con un tono de voz algo pesimista.

-Habla por mí, Noah.-Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, devolviendo la vista a la ventana.-Vuelas genial, vas aprobando sin dificultades, te enfrentas a todo lo que se te pone por delante... Sin embargo, mírame a mí. Sólo destaco en lo que detesta tanto nuestra familia como el resto de magos con la sangre limpia que hay por allí.  
- Robin deja de subestimarte, no apruebo sin dificultades, sabes perfectamente que tengo que estar metida en la biblioteca varias horas porque la mayoría de las asignaturas me dan dolor de cabeza... Además eres el mejor alumno en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Y volar bien no me llevará a ninguna parte sino acabo séptimo... - Resopló un poco y se levantó de su asiento para sentarse al lado de su hermano y pasarle el brazo por los hombros -. Y no hagas caso a lo que puedan decir, nuestra familia tampoco es la más normal del mundo, a veces desearía ser una simple muggle.

El tren entró por un tunel y todo se puso negro. Robin se sobresaltó un poco pero Noah lo acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su hermano no soportaba la oscuridad.  
-La verdad... Te comprendo.-Se sinceró y abrazó a su hermana esperando a que el túnel terminase.-Ellos tienen las cosas esas como la televisión y las videoconsolas, dan bastante envidia.-O eso era lo que decía su libro de Costumbres Muggles.

La luz tardó unos instantes más en volver a entrar por la ventana, toda la que permitía la lluvia, y el paisaje cada vez que hacía más familiar al que se veía por las ventanas de Hogwarts. El muchacho empezó a preguntarse si este año en la asignatura que tanto le gustaba les llevarían al lago a ver el calamar o al bosque, a ver alguna de las criaturas que allí aguardaban.

-Mn... ¿Esperas algo especial de este curso?  
- Con volver a ganar la copa de Quidditch me puedo dar por satisfecha, total, voy a seguir siento un total desastre en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Da igual que le dedique el doble de horas que a las demás asignaturas, voy a seguir siendo un zoquete... Lástima que sea mi favorita. Por otra parte, espero que podamos ir más seguido a Hogsmeade, tengo unas ganas de ir a las Tres Escobas y tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla.

Los alumnos empezaban a salir de los compartimientos y buscar a sus amigos para saludarse después de un largo verano, algunos estudiantes entraron al compartimiento de Robin y Noah y los saludaron cordialmente.  
-¡Pero me dejas que te invite!-Comentó alegremente el muchacho en cuanto la chica nombró las cervezas. Le encantaba ir al pequeño pueblo.  
Devolvieron algunos de los saludos y, en cuanto el tráfico de los pasillos bajó, se ayudaron a coger y sacar sus cosas. Oficialmente, el nuevo año escolar había empezado para ambos y el carro que les llevaba al castillo estaba esperándoles. Una vez dentro junto a otros dos alumnos, Robin les oyó hablar de cierto incidente que había ocurrido en el mundial de Quidditch y decidió preguntar a alguien sobre ello, la curiosidad le picaba y esa persona seguro que lo sabía.

-Malfyasor.-Susurró y comenzó a pensar.-¿Pasó algo? Ya sabes, yo no suelo informarme de esas cosas.-Y tampoco leía el periódico, el muchacho vivía en su mundo el noventa por ciento del tiempo.  
Noah miraba fijamente el punto invisible dónde supuestamente estaban los "caballos" que tiraban del carro. Al oír a su hermano, susurró:

- Maldyasor.- y respondió mentalmente a Robin. - Joder, ¿Acaso no lees El Profeta? Pues que apareció la marca de los mortífagos en el cielo y se armó un alboroto impresionante. Segun la imbécil de Rita Skeeter quién hizo la marca fue Harry, puesto que salió de su varita, pero yo no me lo creo. Esa tía es una zorra.

Los otros dos alumnos del carro dejaron de hablar y miraron a los mellizos.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Seguís buscando una solución para ese azul eléctrico del pelo? - Preguntó amigablemente la chica. Era una alumna de Ravenclaw.

- A mi ya es que me da igual, desde que tengo uso de razón lo tenemos así.

- Me parece adorable, destaca bastante.  
El muchacho se sintió bastante mal por no haber sabido nada y cortó rápidamente la comunicación mental al darse cuenta de que estaban hablándoles bueno, más concretamente, les preguntaron por el pelo. Era algo habitual, pero a Robin le molestaba ligeramente porque, por más que intentaba resolver el problema...

-Yo... Sí lo intenté.-Añadió a la conversación.-Por eso ahora tengo mechas rubias.

-¡Oh, cierto, no me había dado cuenta!

Y, precisamente ese era el problema para el chico, que su pelo destacaba cuando a él le gustaba pasar desapercibido o, al menos, intentarlo. Dejó que el resto de ocupantes del carruaje siguieran charlando amistosamente mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos gracias a la "nueva" noticia que le había llegado y, pensó, que quizá no debería de ser tan descuidado con el mundo.

Una vez llegaron y tomaron asiento en su mesa, vieron cómo eran los nuevos alumnos de ese año. ¡Qué tiempos cuando ellos tenían once años! Aunque no lo fueran tanto, parecían quedar bastante lejanos.  
Después de la ceremonia de selección, todos esperaban ansiosos para que Dumbledore diera su discurso de bienvenida. Al principio parecía el típico discurso de todos los años, pero entonces dijo algo que llamó la atención a todos.

- Este año se celebrará el Torneo de los Tres magos... - Y acto seguido explicó todo lo pertinente respecto a cómo se desarrollaría, quienes podrían participar y qué otras escuelas se unirían.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts no cabían de asombro, esperando con ansias que Dumbledore les ofreciera todos los detalles de un evento de semejante magnitud.

- ¡Qué ganas! - Exclamaban la mayoría de los alumnos, por primera vez dejando de lado lo acontecido en el mundial de Quidditch.

- ¿Quién crees que representará a Hogwarts? - Decían unos.

- Espero que no sea un Slytherin - Decían otros.

- Pues a mi me da igual de qué casa salga nuestro campeón, mientras nos gane la copa - Decían los más sensatos.

- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tanta copa y comer? ¡me muero de hambre! - Rezongaba Noah.  
Robin tenía los ojos como platos pensando en lo peligroso que era el torneo, según había leído en algunos libros de historia. La gente más que entusiasmada, debería de estar pensando que quién sería el suicida que querría meterse en el embrollo.

-Creo que prefería que hubiera sido un año normal.-Dijo sirviéndose algo en el plato. Al ser bastante lento, la gente solía llevarse lo que más le gustaba y aprovechó la oportunidad de que todos se habían distraído con la entrada de las otras dos escuelas.-Tú no te presentarías, ¿verdad?-Preguntó a Noah.

Se llenó la boca y echó un ojo a los estudiantes extranjeros. Hubo una de las chicas que le llamó la atención.

-¡Ah, es preciosa!

-¿¡Quién es esa chica!?

-Una veela, tiene que ser una veela.

Ese tipo de comentarios eran oídos en todas las mesas, dichos sobre todo por los estudiantes masculinos. En parte, el peliazul se sintió algo mal por no poder participar en ellos dado que a él no le llamaba la atención de la misma forma que al resto, así que se limitó a escuchar y a mirar Noah esperando ver alguna reacción.  
La respuesta de Noah tardó bastante en llegar porque se había quedado embobada mirando a todas las chicas de la Academia Beauxbatons, que hacían su entrada moviéndose como si fueran bailarinas, dejando a su paso las babas del todos los chicos. Robin notó la mirada de su hermana fija en todas aquellas chicas y se sorprendió sobremanera, porque la mayoría de las chicas las miraban con recelo, pero ella no.

- ¿Noah? - Probó a darle un golpecito en el brazo y por fin reaccionó.

- Dime dime, perdona, me quedé pensando en mis cosas.

- Que si vas a participar en el torneo.

- Claro que no, no tengo la edad, el tiempo ni las ganas. Aparte, hay que ser idiota... Yo paso, suficiente tengo con las prácticas de Quidditch.

Sin embargo, le costó ocultar el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas después de mirar a aquellas estudiantes. ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba?

- Cuánto tiempo Starks - Llamó una voz.

Robin y Noah asomaron sus cabezas para ver a Ron, que los saludaba un par de estudiantes más atrás. Junto con él estaban Harry y Hermione, el trio inseparable.

- Qué tal Weasley, un verano agitado por lo que he leído - Le comentó Noah, pero no en tono de burla, sino en un tono de preocupación. Los Griffindors cuidaban de los suyos.

-Un poco, pero bueno. Supongo que son cosas que pasan.-Añadió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros, como si restase importancia al asunto.

-Al menos estáis aquí, que es lo que importa, ¿Sí?-Sonrió Robin a los tres, que asintieron levemente.

-Dejando eso a un lado, el mundial estuvo bastante bien.-Comentó Harry. El tema parecía no agradarle demasiado puesto que sonó algo tajante y Hermione, que lo notó, desvió el tema.

Terminaron hablando de todo lo que había ido pasando en vacaciones, aunque los hermanos siempre contaban el lado bonito de las cosas puesto que había algunas que era mejor para todos que no se supieran.

Cuando ya nadie podía más, los restos de comida desaparecieron de la misma forma que habían aparecido previamente y cada casa se retiró a su respectivo dormitorio. Había que guardar fuerzas para las clases del día siguiente.  
Noah entró al dormitorio de las chicas junto con Hermione. Ambas eligieron camas una junto a la otra, movieron sus respectivos baúles, se pusieron los pijamas, hablaron sobre sus veranos e incluso se permitieron contarse cotilleos ya que estaban solas. Posiblemente, la única persona con la que Hermione abriá su corazón era Noah, y aunque a veces ella deseaba pagarle con la misma moneda, había muchas cosas que simplemente no podía contar. Muchas de esas cosas quedaban entre ella y Robin pero había una que ni ella entendía. Unos sentimientos extraños que invadían su cuerpo desde hacía un tiempo.  
Hermione le dió las buenas noches y se fue a dormir a su cama, cansada del ajetreo del día. Las demás chicas fueron entrando, colocando sus cosas, y metiéndose en sus camas. Noah se metió en su cama, pero no tenía sueño alguno. Al cabo de un rato, cerró los ojos y empezó a imaginar dragones, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Disclaimer: Recordamos que tanto el universo de Harry Potter como los personajes (Salvo Noah Stark y Robin Stark) pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

Los siguientes días fueron, como dirían algunas personas, raros aunque entretenidos. Había bastante jaleo en torno al cáliz que había puesto Dumbledore para que los alumnos se inscribiesen en el torneo, en parte gracias a los gemelos Weasley que lo intentaron con cómicos resultados al ser más jóvenes de lo que se requería. El otro motivo era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la materia favorita de Noah.

Alastor Moody no se cortaba a la hora de enseñar las maldiciones imperdonables en sus clases habiendo llegado a torturar y matar a una araña.

-No puedo con ese tipo de clases, en serio.-Comentó Robin una noche que estaban todos en la sala común.-No deberían de enseñarse esas cosas así en la escuela...

-Bueno, ha sido una forma de comprobar los efectos en carnes, por así decirlo.-Hermione cruzó los brazos.-Quizá no la correcta, pero al menos ha conseguido el efecto que parecía querer causar.  
- Pienso que igual se le fue la mano... Pobre Neville... - Dijo Noah.

- Ya, en cuánto hemos llegado a la Torre, se ha metido en el dormitorio de chicos. No lo culpo - Añadió Harry, que miraba fijamente algún punto de la alfombra.

- Es una atrocidad lo que ha hecho - Exclamó Lavender Brown -. No tiene vergüenza alguna, que no todos estamos preparados para ver algo así.

- Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar... y menos después de lo ocurrido en el mundial de Quidditch... si de casualidad quien-vosotros-sabéis regresara, tendríamos que estar preparados, ¿no? - Dijo Ron.

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente. Todavía no habían hablado de lo ocurrido allí. Seamus fue el primero en hablar.

- Según Rita Skeeter, tú invocaste la marca Harry.

El silencio se hizo pesado en la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Acaso Seamus desconfiada de su propio compañero?

Las miradas de todos se fijaron en el muchacho de gafas, que miraba anonadado al otro chico, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de oír. En parte le recordó a hace dos años, cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y le acusaban de petrificar a la gente y de ser el heredero de Slytherin.

-No me lo preguntas en serio, ¿Verdad?

-Hombre... Llega un momento en el que la gente se mosquea. Vale que tenga que ver con quién-tú-sabes, sí, pero es que siempre estás en el ajo.-Movió la cabeza algo incómodo.-Es que, hasta en el Mundial...

-¡Un evento público y lleno de gente, normal que atacasen allí!-Exclamó Ron defendiendo a su amigo.

-Pero siempre en el lugar indicado y en el momento indicado. Es extraño, lo siento.

La tensión generada podía cortarse con un cuchillo, era horrible, pero alguien la rompió con sólo unos pasos que resultaron ser de Neville, que estaba bajando las escaleras del dormitorio.

-Si alguien pregunta por mí, estoy en la enfermería.-Titubeó. Se le notaba muy cansado y, sin decir nada más, se marchó por el hueco de la pared que daba a los pasillos del colegio.  
- ¿De verdad ésta es la actitud de los alumnos de Gryffindor? Deberíamos estar más unidos que nunca, no al revés. Yo creo que Harry es inocente y deberíamos confiar en él - Soltó Noah, poniéndose de pie -. Me voy, porque paso de estar discutiendo.

- ¡Noah! - Llamaron su Robin y Hermione a la vez, pero ella ya se había ido.

- Seamus, tío, que no te reconozco...- Dean, su mejor amigo, lo miraba con reproche.

- Joder, simplemente quería estar seguro, lo siento - Susurró, con la cara roja.

- El caso es que por ahora deberíamos dejar el tema del mundial de Quidditch aparcado y centrarnos en la copa de los Tres magos y en nuestros invitados. Los de Durmstrang dan algo de miedo -Hermione sabiamente cambió de tema.

- Pues las chicas de Beauxbatons son tan...tan...ya sabéis... - Empezó Ron. Los demás chicos sonrieron de manera cómplice. Las chicas los miraron fijamente.

- Claro, en qué 'otra' cosa os ibais a fijar sino - Dijo Parvati.

- Hombres - Añadió Katie Bell.

-Eh, aunque ha habido alguien que no ha hablado de las de Beauxbatons.-Fred, el cual había entrado junto a George por el hueco de la Dama Gorda cuando Neville marchaba, se unió a la conversación.-Porque, sí, os he estado escuchando.

-¿Lo decís por mí?-Robin salió de su ensimismamiento, apenas había apartado la mirada del punto donde Noah se había ido.-Bueno, son guapas, sí. Recuerdo a esa chica rubia que metió su nombre en el cáliz, por ejemplo.

-¡De la que Ron no apartaba la mirada cuando entró en el Gran Comedor!-Exclamó George.

-Ah, venga, no habléis como si yo fuera el único que...

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, los gemelos empezaron a entonar una burlona canción sobre cómo Fleur y Ron se hacían novios consiguiendo ponerle las orejas bastante rojas. Algunos de los Gryffindor rieron, otros simplemente miraron a los tres chicos alternativamente y los que quedaban, ignoraron el tema y siguieron en su conversación.

-Quizá alguien debería de ir a por Noah.-Ginny miró a Harry, Robin y Hermione.-El toque de queda va a ser en breves y no creo que cuele el cuento de "estaba yendo a la enfermería" siendo que ya ha ido Neville.

-Está bien, iré yo.-Dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse tras su hermana. Nada le hubiera disgustado más que saber que una sanción caería sobre sus amigos por culpa de él o su hermana.

Paralelamente a ésto, una chica rubia paseaba también por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si no supiese exactamente qué hora era. Parecía estar buscando algo con tanto ahínco que no prestaba atención a nada más, por lo que ignoró los pasos que comenzaban a acercarse a ella.  
Luna caminaba buscando unos libros que al parecer sus compañeros habían escondido de ella. Sino fuera porque realmente los necesitaba para mañana, habría dejado que reaparecieran tarde o temprano. Sabía que en breves empezaría el toque de queda y que debería volver rápidamente a su Torre, pero mantenía la esperanza de que seguramente sus libros darían acto de presencia de un momento a otro. Caminaba sigilosa como era su costumbre, mirando a todas partes con sus grandes ojos grises. El pasillo se acababa y cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para encontrar sus cosas. Quizá un Snorckack se los habría comido.

Fue a girar por el pasillo cuando se golpeó fuertemente contra otra persona. Con la poca luz del pasillo, por momentos pensó que se había dado contra un chico de Gryffindor, porque atinó a reconocer el uniforme de chico.

Pero al levantar la cabeza, para su asombró descubrió que ante ella había una chica con el color del pelo del mismo color que su casa, Ravenclaw.

- Vaya perdona, caminaba sin mirar por dónde pisaba - Se disculpó aquella figura.

- No te preocupes, yo también estaba ensimismada en mis cosas.

- ¡Noah! - Llamó un joven de Gryffindor que se acercaba por el pasillo.  
Cuando el chico llegó junto a ellas, Luna pudo ver que ambos tenían el mismo color de pelo e, incluso, facciones parecidas. Sospechó que eran hermanos, pero ese no era el punto que importaba en ese momento, así que fue a volver a su trabajo hasta que cayó en algo y volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-¿Tú no fuiste el que me ayudó el curso anterior a buscar unos snorckack? Eras... Robin, ¿Quizá?

-Ostras Luna, casi no te reconozco, perdón.-Noah miró a ambos con las cejas arqueadas, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?-Una lástima que no lográsemos encontrar nada, ¿Verdad?

-Creo que luego tendrás que explicarme algo.-Exigió la peliazul.

Su hermano asintió levemente y abrió la boca para susurrar su hechizo, pero se quedó en un amago porque vio a la chica de Ravenclaw agazapada ante una estantería. No tardó demasiado en preguntarle qué le pasaba y mucho menos en ponerse a ayudarla en cuanto supo lo acontecido, ignorando totalmente que apenas quedaban unos minutos para que algún prefecto o profesor hiciera acto de presencia para mandarles a sus habitaciones.  
Noah se moría de ganas por saber quién era aquella chica y porqué su hermano la conocía.

- Malfyasor -. Susurró y rápidamente acribilló a su hermano con preguntas: "¿Quién es y de qué la conoces? Y por cierto, a ver si eres capaz de explicarme qué hacéis exactamente y cómo es que la conoces desde el año pasado."

Sin embargo, Robin la ignoró puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ayudar a Luna a encontrar sus preciados libros.

Pronto llegó el toque de queda y fue evidente para ellos que no podían seguir en los pasillos a menos que desearan menos puntos pasa sus casas y un buen castigo.

- Lo siento Luna, mañana podemos ayudarte a buscar tus cosas si quieres - Dijo Noah. Miró a aquella chica extraña fijamente y ella pareció meditar las palabras.

- No me vendría mal, especialmente si nos enfrentamos a unos Nargles. Está bien, quizás después de comer podamos explorar un poco - Aceptó.

Robin estuvo de acuerdo y animó a las chicas a ir partiendo cada uno a su respectiva casa.

A la pobre Noah el corazón le iba inusualmente más rápido y se sentía más rara de lo habitual, ¿qué le pasaba?

- Maldyasor - dijo su hermano, y acto seguido, le contestó.  
Las dudas de la muchacha fueron resueltas con rapidez, pues tampoco había demasiado que comentar al respecto. Algunas de las tardes que su hermana entrenaba al quidditch, él vagaba por el castillo y conoció a la chica a raíz de que también tuvo que ayudarla a encontrar algunas de sus cosas, lo cual derivó en que hablasen y hubieran encontrado esos intereses comunes.

-Ya sabes, quizá esas cosas sean reales y merezca la pena estudiarlas.-Siguió pensando el peliazul.-¿Te imaginas que próximamente figuren en nuestros libros de texto?-Cortó la comunicación enunciando el santo y seña de la casa de ambos para que pudieran entrar.

En la sala común se encontraron con que, salvo alguno de los estudiantes que solía quedarse estudiando hasta tarde, todos se habían ido a dormir. Decidieron imitarles, así que se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a acostarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a excepción de Robin y Noah Stark, que pertenecen a Malfdyasor._

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Durmstrang estaba haciendo corro en uno de los pasillos. Entre ellos hablaban de quien se encontraba en el centro de éste, quién resultó ser el muchacho de cabellos azules que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Estaba muy confundido por no entender qué decían, hasta que uno de ellos pareció alzarse portavoz del resto del grupo.

-Pensamos que eres adorable, ¿Quieres salir con alguno de nosotros?

-¡De acuerdo!-Exclamó el joven inocentemente.-¿Una vuelta por el lago o algo así, por ejemplo?

Los muchachos sonrieron y uno de ellos se animó a tomarle de la mano.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapa?-Comentó en tono de voz seductor, cosa que hizo que el chico abriera los ojos como platos.

-Eh... Creo que ha habido una confusión aquí.  
- No te hagas de rogar, ¿te haces la difícil porque tienes novio? - Preguntó el que había cogido a Robin de la mano.

Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor se habían acercado y vieron al Stark, no tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta del enorme error que estaban cometiendo aquellos alumnos extranjeros.

- Cuando se den cuenta, no se si los profesores serán capaces de salvar a Robin de ésta... - Dijo una alumna de segundo.

- Me parece que quizá lo mejor que podamos hacer es sacarlo de ahí sin que se den cuenta...

Justo cuando los jóvenes Gryffindor se aventuraban a rescatar al ingenuo Robin de aquella trampa mortal, unos alumnos uniformados de verde dieron acto de presencia.

- ¡Vaya! Me pregunto qué estará pasando por aquí...tanto mago extranjero junto...- Dijo una famosa voz.  
El peliazul negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta y trató de forcejear para liberarse con nulo éxito. Miraba a todas partes pidiendo una ayuda que parecía no llegar hasta que, cerca de la puerta que llevaba al exterior, cuatro personas que no le costó mucho reconocer hicieron acto de presencia. Una de ellas, además, reclamó saber qué se estaba cociendo allí.

-¡Tenéis unas chicas muy guapas aquí!-Comentó el que tenía la mano de Robin entre sus zarpas a la vez que mostraba a su presa.

-Lo dudo si son Gryffindor como... ¿Chicas?-Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica al darse cuenta de a qué "chica" se estaba refiriendo-Sí, además con ella os lo pasaréis bien en el lago.

-¡Malfoy, por favor, no me hagas ésto!-Gritó el peliazul al no saber encontrar otra ayuda. No había profesores a su vista, ni alumnos conocidos, ni Noah respondía a su hechizo.-¡Haré lo que sea si me ayudas!-Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  
Al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Robin, los Durmstrang se alejaron un poco del Gryffindor, dándole espacio. Ante la situación, Malfoy aprovechó para acercarse un poco más y mirar al Stark fijamente.

- No seas así Robin, ve con ellos, que te lo pasarás muy bien. El lago se ve muy bonito por ésta época del año - Dijo, mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Sus gorilas imitaron su mueca.

- ¿Te llamas Robin? Es un nombre muy bonito y eres igual de delicada que un pequeño pajarito - Sonrió el chaval que tenía a Robin todavía agarrado.

Parecía que aquello no podía empeorar más, los Ravenclaw pasaban de largo y los Slytherin miraban de lejos. Aparte de los Gryffindor de segundo, no había ninguna ayuda disponible. Los Hufflepuff también estaban desaparecidos.

- Bueno, tampoco la culpo, Robin es muy tímida .- Siguió Malfoy -. Yo os la llevo al lago sin problemas, que los Slytherin y los Gryffindors nos llevamos muy bien.

- Pues nosotros os esperamos allí. Tampoco estaría de más que te trajeras a algunas otras chicas igual de monas, que Durmstrang es solo para chicos...  
Los extranjeros se alejaron por la puerta y el Gryiffindor miró algo atemorizado a los Slytherin. Se le ocurrió que quizá podría correr, pero Crabbe y Goyle fueron más rápidos que él y le agarraron para que no escapase tan fácilmente siendo éstos dos veces más altos y anchos que el muchacho, que suplicaba clemencia con la mirada. Esa escena le recordaba tantísimo a lo que le hacía su padrastro que comenzó a sentirse más indefenso si aún cabía.

-Por favor, no.-Rogó.-Dejad que vaya a mi sala común...

-Después, ahora tenemos algo entre manos.

Draco y Pansy se alejaron hacia las mazmorras. Tan sólo transcurrieron unos segundos hasta su vuelta, pero al peliazul le parecieron milenios y seguía tan sólo como al principio porque, la compañía de los esbirros de tu verdugo, no es lo que se dice agradable.

Antes de ir al encuentro de los de Durmstrang junto a unas muchachas de Slytherin que el rubio había traído consigo, metió la mano en la túnica de Robin y se hizo con el poder de su varita.

-Por si se te ocurriera estropear la cita que te hemos preparado.-Dijo en tono burlón.  
En el lago había un número considerable de alumnos que aprovechaban las últimas tardes de luz y calor para estudiar o pasar el rato. Muchas eran alumnas de Beauxbatons o alumnos de Hogwarts que intentaban despertar al calamar gigante tirando piedras.

Robin estaba aterrado. No era la primera vez que lo confundían con una chica, pero sí la peor situación jamás concebida posible. Las amigas de Malfoy jugueteaban con su pelo diciendo que era muy bonito y que el color la hacía muy "mona" y "adorable".

Cuando llegaron por fin a la orilla, el grupillo de Durmstrang ya estaba allí, observando a lo lejos su barco cuyas velas se mecían suavemente.

- Qué tal amigos de Durmstrang -. Saludó Malfoy, acercándose a ellos -. Espero que nuestra tardanza no sea un inconveniente, mis amigas tienen muchas ganas de conoceros.

Draco se acercó a Robin y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, en plan protector.

- Pero la mejor es ésta con diferencia -. Dijo sonriendo con complicidad .- Las Gryffindor son muy bonitas, pero también fogozas.

Después de un tímido saludo, dado que la situación tampoco le daba lugar a poder hacer otra cosa, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó por estar tan cerca del Slytherin. Poco acostumbrado a tener contacto físico con alguien que no fuera su hermana, simplemente se dejó hacer aún sabiendo que simplemente había sido un gesto de burla y se maldijo a sí mismo por no saber qué hacer para poder huir de la situación.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Malfoy!-Dijo nervioso.

-Va, no mientas y ve con tu amigo, que está viniendo hacia ti.

Draco dio un empujón a Robin en la espalda lanzándole de lleno contra el chico que le había tenido de la mano hacía un rato y, éste, dedicó una sonrisa a la supuesta muchacha que le miraba con ojos llorosos.

No siendo la elocuencia su fuerte y sin tener tampoco una varita para defenderse, terminó sentándose junto a él en un lugar algo más apartado que el muchacho había elegido a pesar de las negativas del peliazul. El Gryffindor, además, notaba cómo cada vez el estudiante extranjero se acercaba un poco más a él incomodándole más y más si cabía.

-Malfyasor...-Susurró en el previo momento a que el chico se abalanzara sobre él para arrebatarle un beso.  
La cara de aquel chico estaba cada vez más cerca y Robin podía distinguir la barba incipiente que se afeitaba todas las mañanas. El corazón le iba cada vez más rápido mientras los labios se acercaban y los alientos hacían cosquillas en los rostros de los perspectivos chicos. Robin era incapaz de moverse de la impresión que la situación le causaba, su primer beso iba a ser con un chico del cual ni el nombre sabía.

Justo entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, una figuraba conocida apareció de la nada en su rescate.

- ¡APARTATE, IMBECIL!

El durmstrang apartó la cara para evitar el beso y girarse para observar de dónde venía la voz.

Robin atinó a distinguir a Noah volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos, con cara de estar a punto de conjurar una maldición prohibida. De un salto, se plantó a unos metros de la extraña pareja y se acercó corriendo. El durmstrang apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la hermana de Robin le propinó una patada en la cara.  
-¡Noah!-El muchacho alzó la voz en cuanto quedó libre del estudiante que, entonces, se quejaba pasándose una mano por la cara.

Se reunió con ella mediante un abrazo y con el corazón a cien, mezcla por el momento que casi acontece, la alegría de ver a su hermana y el alivio de sentirse libre. Era toda una mezcla de emociones que le costaba manejar.

-Vaya, nos quedamos sin espectáculo.-Comentó Draco observando a lo lejos con algo de decepción, aunque eso no le duró mucho porque no tardó en encendérsele la bombilla.-Seguidme, he tenido una idea.

El estudiante que había sido golpeado, después de superar la confusión del momento, arremetió contra Noah para devolverle el golpe y lo peor podría haber pasado de no ser porque dos nuevos personajes irrumpieron en la escena.

-Vaya, vaya, así que los Gryffindor incentivan a la violencia y encima lo hacen como unos vulgares muggles. Habrá que restar cincuenta puntos a cada uno para que aprendan la lección.-Snape, al que habían avisado el rubio y sus amigos, había lanzado un hechizo al chico de Durmstrang que hizo que se paralizara en el acto. Karkarov fue a ocuparse del muchacho a la vez que el profesor se giró hacia sus estudiantes.-Al castillo, todos, rápido. No quiero ver una sola niñería más hoy.  
- ¿Incentivar a la violencia? - Se quejó Noah a Snape -. Empezó Malfoy con sus idioteces, ha maltratado a Robin deliberadamente.

- Di una palabra más y serán cien puntos -. Declaró el profesor de pociones fríamente.

Noah se mordió los labios, se giró y fue a recuperar su escoba. Estaba tan enfadada que las manos le temblaban.

- Intenta relajarte...

- Robin, por favor, no me pidas que intente calmarme cuando ese subnormal te ha metido en ese aprieto. Casi me mato en las prácticas de Quidditch cuando escuché tu llamada. Me fui sin dar explicaciones, me van a reventar cuando vuelva, tenemos el primer partido pasado mañana.

Su hermano suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, pero antes de poder decir nada, abrió los ojos con mucha fuerza.

- Malfoy todavía tiene mi varita -. Susurró.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que Draco tiene mi varita.

Noah a toda respuesta, tapó su cara con ambas manos.

- Vamos a necesitar ayuda.  
-Lo siento, yo no quería, Crabbe y Goyle me agarraron y no pude hacer nada.-Empezó a tocarse un mechón de pelo muy intranquilo.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo en el que parecía que los gemelos estaban reflexionando sobre cómo o a quién pedir ayuda. Pedir ayuda a los compañeros de su casa parecía lo más viable a la vez que lo más peligroso porque, si se enteraba Snape, seguramente caerían más puntos porque, siendo francos, no iban a solucionarlo mediante una charla pacífica.

-McGonagall.-Noah rompió el silencio.-Es nuestra jefa, tiene que poder hacer algo.

-Pero...-Robin se mordió el labio. Si ya de por sí era una persona débil, era plenamente consciente de que eso daría una peor imagen de él y le preocupaba.

-Si se te ocurre algo mejor, me lo dices.-La peliazul se cruzó de brazos y recibió un movimiento de cabeza negativo como respuesta.

Ambos volvieron al castillo, la muchacha yendo unos pasos más adelante que su hermano y bastante más decidida. Al fin y al cabo, si los de Slytherin se aprovechaban de la mano dura de Snape, ¿Por qué no iban a poder hacer ellos lo mismo tratándose, además, de un asunto bastante serio?

Tocaron en la puerta de su despacho y la mujer les recibió preguntándoles si pasaba algo, pues no era muy usual que los alumnos de su casa la molestasen por cualquier tontería y, en efecto, en cuanto ambos relataron los hechos descubrió que no lo era y fue en busca del jefe de la casa para que hablase con sus alumnos.

-Supongo que sólo queda esperar.-Comentó Robin en voz baja no muy convencido del plan.  
Noah se sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas que había en el despacho de McGonagall y sacó su propia varita.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la tienda de Ollivander?

Robin sonrió y respondió rápidamente.

- Cómo olvidarlo...estuvimos un buen rato blandiendo varitas, destrozando la tienda...Qué mal, yo pensaba que quizá ninguna varita nos elegiría.

- Pero entonces aparecieron... fibra de corazón de dragón...roble... como la de Papá...

- Sí, me gustaba mucho su varita, era blanca como la nieve, siempre que la tocaba soltaba dientes de león.

Noah observó a su hermano con media sonrisa en su rostro pero con pena en los ojos. Estaban avanzando hacia un terreno algo complicado y no estaba segura si quería seguir la conversación.

- Y la de mamá...- Empezó Robin, pero Noah lo interrumpió.

- Preferiría no hablar de ella.

- Perdona, pensaba qu-...

- Déjalo Rob, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Para mí mamá murió el mismo día que papá.

Era imposible para Robin ocultar lo mal que se sintió después de la declaración de su hermana, así que apartó su rostro para evitar que viera como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas una vez más.

Mcgonagall hizo acto de presencia en ese momento.

- Starks, desearía que lo que el profesor Snape acaba de contarme fuera mentira, un Gryffindor no se comporta como un vulgar cualquiera. Aquí tiene su varita, y espero que no vuelva a dejar engatusarse por un Slytherin.

-No volverá a ocurrir.-Musitó el muchacho cogiendo su varita.

Se despidieron de la profesora y, camino a la torre de Gryffindor decidieron discutir cierto tema telepáticamente por si las moscas, ¿Quién les aseguraba que el grupo de Draco seguía en las mazmorras y que no se los encontrarían en las puertas de su sala común? Ninguno de los dos quería más líos por ese día.

-Me gustaría saber qué ha largado Malfoy con su piquito de oro por allí.-La voz de Noah retumbó en la cabeza de su hermano.-La forma en la que McGonagall ha dicho esas últimas palabras no me ha gustado nada. ¡Cuando Hermione le dio un puñetazo no hubo tanto jaleo!

-Quizá porque el asunto no trascendió tanto. Fue algo como más íntimo, o algo así, como que se quedó entre ellos quiero decir.

-¿En serio crees que esos dos van a tener secretitos que se guardan el uno al otro?

-No, quiero decir que Draco quizá no movió un dedo por su orgullo, ya sabes, si se enterasen de que alguien como ella le puso el puño encima podría armarse una buena.

Lo cual dio a pensar que más valía que su linaje de sangre era de los más limpios que había, porque si no seguramente se podrían haber ensañado incluso más con ellos.

En la sala donde estaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontraron con Luna, a la que ambos saludaron amistosamente antes de entrar a la sala común. Parecía que el incidente no había trascendido más allá del lago, el despacho de McGonagall y las mazmorras, pues nadie les recibió vitoreándoles o mirándoles con lástima.

En la sala común el equipo de Quidditch esperaba a Noah para echarle la bronca del siglo. Wood estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, ya que era su último año como Capitán y quería ganar todos los partidos. Los Weasleys y Harry fueron los únicos que no presionaron demasiado a la Stark.

- Dejadme ya joder, he pedido perdón mil veces, ya no sé qué más queréis.

- Mira, dado que fue un asunto familiar y los imbéciles de Slytherin estaban involucrados, te la voy a pasar -. Empezó Wood -. Pero la próxima vez te quedas fuera del partido.  
- Dadme un respiro. Además Harry dentro de poco tiene su primera prueba y también tendrá sus días de entrenar menos, no me déis tanto la lata.

- A mí no me metas Noah, si tú te pierdes los entrenamientos, no te escudes en mí -. Le sonrió Harry y le dió un apretón amistoso en el hombro a su amiga.

Poco a poco, el ambiente se relajó y decidieron seguir su rutina del día, que sería cenar y hacer los deberes.

Harry les comentó durante la cena que en teoría debería prepararse para cualquier cosa para su primera prueba y estaba muy nervioso. Hermione le instó a practicar toda clase de hechizos, cosa que empezaba a agobiar a Harry sobremanera.  
Varios alumnos de Gryffindor también intentaban poner su granito de arena para que el joven mago saliera airoso de la prueba, pero no sólo eran sus miradas las que se fijaban, pues después de que McGonagall tuviera que presentarse en su sala común para arreglar cierto asunto había quedado bastante tensión.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían estar esperando que Draco les diera alguna orden para fastidiar, con cierto disimulo, a la mesa que miraba atentamente a la par que susurraba cosas ininteligibles con una cara que no denotaba nada bueno.

-Algo me dice que tendrás que pedir ayuda a algún profesor o algo así, Harry.-Comentó uno de los alumnos que había a su alrededor recibiendo una mirada de disgusto que hizo que se marchase.

-No sé qué voy a hacer. En serio, no lo sé.-Suspiró cerrando secamente el libro que le había dejado Hermione.-A este paso dejaré que el dragón me pisotee y punto porque será lo más fácil y rápido.

-¿Dragones?-Preguntaron los Stark con los ojos como platos. ¡Era su primera noticia!  
Los hermanos no pudieron evitar pensar rápidamente en un dragón en especial y se miraron atónitos. ¡Pues claro! Si jugaban sus cartas con cuidado, podrían ayudar a Harry en esa prueba, pero tenían que ser muy cuidadosos o podrían cagarla estrepitosamente.

- Oye Harry, pues yo tengo un libro buenísimo sobre todo tipo de Dragones -. Empezó Noah, mirando a Harry y a Robin -. Podría dejártelo sin problema, lo que pasa es que se lo presté a Hagrid el año pasado...por lo que sino te importa, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a mi hermano y a mi y lo recuperamos?

Harry la miró sorprendido, pero aceptó enseguida, ¿qué tenía que perder?

- No sabía que eras una apasionada de los dragones Noah -. Comentó Hermione, pero de una manera singular, como sospechosa. Dado que ella era su mejor amiga, la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa que la Stark tuviera tanto interés por una criatura tan peligrosa.

- Le gustan desde pequeña, solía dormir mucho con un dragón de peluche que papá le regaló -. Dijo Robin para cambiar de tema.

Noah se sonrojó y sus compañeros de Gryffindor la miraron con sorna.

- ¿Y todavía lo haces? -. Preguntó Ron.

- ¡Cállate!  
Robin rió ligeramente y propuso ir en cuanto acabasen de cenar porque aún les daría tiempo si lo hacían rápido, pero no hubo suerte porque en cuanto se levantaron de la mesa, el profesor Moody se llevó a Harry a su despacho ante las miradas de duda de todos. No había ninguna razón para que eso pasase, era raro cuanto menos, pero tampoco podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Igualmente, podríamos coger la capa de Harry.-Sugirió Ron.-Así mientras él es retenido por Moddy le cogemos el libro y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿No?

-No creo que sea buena idea.-Apuntó Hermione.-Al fin y al cabo, él no nos ha dado permiso para cogerla. Vayamos a por él mañana todos juntos y listo, será lo mejor.

-El problema es que la prueba es mañana.-Sentenció Noah.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo por la noticia. El tiempo había volado sin que se hubieran dado cuenta y, encima, no habían progresado absolutamente nada con la prueba. Todos tenían miedo de lo que podría ocurrir y, aunque no más que el propio Harry, estaban muy nerviosos.

-Parece que sólo nos queda rezar... O algo.-Musitó Robin enredándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo. En parte estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, pero le daba rabia tener una oportunidad en las manos y deshecharla.  
Sin embargo, los hermanos tenían que intervenir si querían que, no solo Harry pasara la prueba, pero que sobreviviera a ella.

- Noah, tenemos que decirselo...-. Susurró Robin y después se dirigió a Ron y Hermione -. Venid con nosotros a la sala común, creo que tenemos la solución para Harry.

Ron y Hermione no pudieron pero evitar poner una cara entre incredulidad y desconfianza, pero siguieron a Robin. Noah solo pudo suspirar y rezar porque no los delataran en caso de que fliparan en colores ante lo que ellos escondían en uno de los baúles.

La caminata hacia la torre de Gryffindor se les hizo eterna, pero una vez en la sala común, los amigos de Harry volvieron a interrogar a los hermanos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Subamos al dormitorio de chicos, porque en el de chicas Ron y Robin no podrán entrar -. Sugirió Noah. No hubo protestas.

Robin se dirigió a su baúl y lo abrió con cuidado. Noah se acercó a él y se agachó a un lado de aquel baúl que de buenas a primeras parecía inofensivo.

- ¿Tenéis el libro ahí? -. Aventuró Hermione.

- No, no es un libro lo que buscamos -. Noah alargó los brazos dentro del viejo baúl y se puso a rebuscar.

Pronto, empezó a moverse salvajemente y a echar humo de un color azul parecido al del pelo de los hermanos. Robin sostenía aquella caja de madera para que no temblara más de lo necesario.

Ron y Hermione se echaron hacia atrás, en dirección a la puerta.

- No...no me digáis que ahí tenéis lo que creo que tenéis...-. Empezó Ron, poniéndose blanco.

Del baúl salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego azul que hizo que Hermione y Ron se cogieran de las manos y soltaran un grito que se oyó en toda la sala común.

-¡Tranquilos, es inofensiva!-Exclamó.-Bueno, todo lo inofensiva que puede ser una dragona, ya sabéis.

Colin Creevy, que estaba abajo, no tardó en subir a ver qué se cocía por las habitaciones. Por suerte, darle esquinazo argumentando que habían practicado un hechizo y que había salido mal, no fue difícil y volvieron a quedar en intimidad pudiendo abrir la caja una vez más.

-Se llama Ashkor.-Noah la sacó de la caja.-Es un hocicorto sueco y es bastante dócil, llevamos mucho tiempo entrenándola.

-¿¡Pero por qué es tan pequeña!?-Ron estaba bastante blanco, como si fuera a desmayarse de un instante a otro.-¿¡Cómo y cuándo la habéis conseguido!?

-Regalo de padre.-Robin no tardó demasiado en contestar.-Siempre la hemos tenido así con un hechizo parecido al reducto, pero más potente para que sólo sea de su tamaño real con un contrahechizo. Siendo así, sólo nos tenemos que preocupar porque no queme las cortinas de casa.

-Pero, ¿Por qué os la traéis? Es peligroso digáis lo que digáis.-Hermione cruzó los brazos, había pasado de estar asustada a estar algo enfadada.-Ni os cuento la que se armará si os pillan.

-Hermione, Ashkor puede ser la salvación de nuestro elegido.-Dijo la chica peliazul.

El plan era sencillo, Robin y ella escaparían por la noche y darían el cambiazo. Habían visto los dragones que sacarían para la prueba y, entre ellos, se encontraba uno de la misma especie que la que tenían de mascota. Al pelirrojo le pareció una buena idea mientras que su amiga dudaba, quería salvar el pellejo a Harry, pero no si iba a haber una sanción e incumplimiento de normas de por medio.

-Bueno, lo pensaremos.-Noah devolvió el pequeño dragón a su hermano y éste siguió hablando mientras lo guardaba.-Estad tranquilos, ¿Vale? Seguramente al final no hagamos nada.

Añadió una pequeña sonrisa y Hermione, poco convencida, se marchó de la habitación de chicos.

-Entonces váis a hacer algo, ¿No?

-Pillada.-Rió la muchacha.  
- Necesitamos la ayuda de Hagrid para hacer el cambiazo. Entiendo que Hermione no quiera ser parte de esto, pero hay una posibilidad entre cuatro de que Ashkor sea el dragón contra el que Harry se enfrente -. Dijo Robin, serio.

- No os preocupéis, os ayudaré sin dudarlo. Eso sí, ¿Cómo os la váis a apañar para que no intente matar a Harry? -. Preguntó Ron, asomando la cabeza sobre el baúl por si de casualidad atisbaba la figura enana de Ashkor.

- Fácil, olor y una simple orden. Mientras que Ashkor reconozca el olor de Harry y nosotros le hagamos la señal de no hacer nada, ella no atacará...Bueno, quizá intente prenderle fuego, pero oye...que tampoco podemos hacer milagros -. Dijo Noah tocándose el pelo algo nerviosa.

- Me lo pones complicado con eso último, pero aún así confío plenamente en vosotros. El olor será fácil, coged un calcetín o ropa de Harry. Yo me haré con su capa de invisibilidad y convenceré a Hermione, que nos hará falta su coco de empollona para hacer el cambiazo. Sobre Hagrid...supongo que nos ayudará, quiere mucho a Harry -. Ron abrió la puerta de la habitación de chicos -. Haced lo que debáis con Ashkor, pero si algo le pasa a Harry por culpa de vuestro dragón...

- Ya te hemos dicho que no pasará nada, ella es muy buena -. Le replicó Robin, mucho más serio. Sabía perfectamente que había criado a Ashkor para ser un dragón fiel hacía él y su hermana, y que jamás desobedecería una orden suya.

- Nosotros nos encargamos, ve a buscar a Hermione -. Animó Noah a Ron.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la habitación, ella se giró a su hermano y habló algo preocupada.

- ¿Seguro que es buena idea no, Rob? No me gustaría que fuesemos responsables de que acabara intentando zamparse a Harry.

- Venga ya, deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con Ashkor. Buscaré ropa de Harry, tú encárgate de que esté receptiva.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra y, una vez que la dragona olisqueó un calcetín que había encima de la cama de Harry y que se reunieron con Ron y Hermione, fueron a la casa del guardabosques escondidos bajo la capa.

Al gigante se le fueron los ojos con la pequeña y accedió a ayudar con bastante agrado. Uno no podía ver un espécimen manso todos los días y estaba entusiasmado tanto con la idea de tratar con uno como con la de ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Condujo a los muchachos hacia donde estaban las cuatro criaturas que, por suerte, estaban sumidas en un profundo sueño y gracias a eso serían más fáciles de manejar.

-Igualmente, para estar seguros...-Hermione sacó la varita y usó el hechizo Xylotus en todos los dragones para asegurarse de que no se despertaran.

Hagrid les ayudó a abrir la puerta de la jaula, los mellizos encogieron al dragón, lo metieron en una bolsa que habían llevado con ellos y devolvieron a Ashkor a su tamaño real una vez le dejaron dentro de la jaula.

-Pórtate bien.-Se despidió Robin dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza.

Terminado lo que consideraron un trabajo bien hecho y después de que tomasen un té en la cabaña del guardabosques, que pidió explicaciones a los hermanos sobre la dragona, volvieron a la torre y allí dieron con Harry, que les esperaba en la Sala Común con una especie de sonrisa.

-Pareces feliz.-Comentó Hermione.

-Sí, el profesor me ha enseñado algo útil para mañana, ya lo veréis.-Sonrió.-Quería decíroslo pero no estabáis que, por cierto, ¿A donde habéis ido?

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y rieron para acto seguido, una vez comprobado que nadie podía oírles, explicaron a Harry todo lo sucedido, sobre Ashkor, el cambiazo y que Hagrid no diría nada.

Estaban todos tan contentos y aliviados que cuando, al día siguiente, estando Ron, Hermione, Robin y Noah en las gradas y vieron a Cedric frente a frente contra Ashkor, todos sintieron como el alma se les caía hasta los pies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Disclaimer: El universo Harry Potter y todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Noah y Robin Stark nos pertenecen a nosotras._

Ninguno daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Después de tanto trabajo y de jugarse el pellejo para ayudar a Harry, Ashkor acabó siendo la rival de Cedric. En parte estaban aliviados que fuera un alumno de Hogwarts, pero el Hufflepuff era mayor y tenía mucha más experiencia que Harry a la hora de realizar hechizos, por lo que la jugada tampoco había sido un acierto.

Hermione fue la primera en articular palabras.

- ¿Y con Cedric qué? ¿No irá a matarlo, no?

Por toda respuesta, una gran llamarada azul zafiro salió de las fauces de Ashkor, que envolvió a Cedric. Durante unos segundos fue imposible atisbar nada de él.

Ron dio un traspiés, como si fuese a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- Creo que la hemos cagado -. Fue lo único que Noah pudo decir.

Sin embargo, un haz de luz apareció entre las llamas y pronto pudieron ver a Cedric que, quitando unas quemaduras leves, estaba bien.

- ¡VAMOS CEDRIC, CONFIAMOS EN TI! - Vitoreaban la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Las gradas parecían un mar negro y amarillo.

La gente aplaudía y gritaba eufórica a la par que Ashkor y el mago de Hufflepuff parecía que jugasen al pilla-pilla. Se notaba que el muchacho estaba estudiando el terreno y pensando algo rápido que hacer para terminar lo más rápido posible y, una vez se le encendió la bombilla, la cosa acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Apuntó a una roca con la varita, murmuró un hechizo y ésta se convirtió en un perro. La dragona, intrigada por la novedad en el escenario, fue directa a él para ver qué o quién era el individuo. Cedric aprovechó los instantes en los que Ashkor estuvo distraída y calcinando al animal para coger el huevo y huir de la escena burlando el peligro con relativa facilidad. Hogwarts no tardó en vitorear mucho más fuerte viendo el logro de su escuela.

-¡Genial, viva Hufflepuff!

-¡Sprout va a poner muy buenas notas este trimestre si la seguimos poniendo así de contenta!

-¡Ese Cedric!

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se oían entre todo el barullo. Robin y Noah suspiraron aliviados al ver que todo había pasado sin mayores percances, pero entonces cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

-Rob, ¿Recuerdas qué te dije esta mañana sobre los dragones que vimos ayer?

-Sí, claro. Hablaste de las especies y de lo peligroso que es cada uno, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Cual es el único dragón que queda por salir y la única persona que falta por aparecer?

-El colacuerno y Harr...-El muchacho se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¡Harry va a morir!

Después de llevarse a Ashkor, Noah pidió a Robin que fuera a las jaulas y diera el cambiazo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Rob, cualquier cosa ya sabes, me llamas e iré hacia ti. Yo me quedo aquí para apoyar a Harry y...bueno, si se muere te aviso.

- No seas así de pesimista, que me lo contagias. Dame al otro horcicorto.

Después de darle al otro dragón, Robin se aventuró hacia donde estaban los dragones siendo custodiados. Entre ellos estaba el hermano de Ron, Charlie.

Robin tendría que apañárselas con la capa de Harry y con su varita si quería hacer el cambiazo sin que nadie le viera.

Mientras se acercaba a las jaulas, realizo un conjuro muy fácil, dónde transformo muchas hojas de los árboles caídos en pajaritos que empezaron a alborotar a los dragones. Para evitar mayores percances, los guardianes de aquellas bestias se separaron de las jaulas y dieron caza a aquellas aves, y Robin aprovechó aquello para acercarse.

Mientras tanto, todos observaban con terror como Harry intentaba deshacerse del Colacuerno en su escoba, y este revoloteaba por todo el campo, sobrevolando las cabezas de los alumnos que miraban aterrorizados. Noah gritaba el nombre de Harry, al igual que Ron y Hermione. En una de estas, que no pudo evitar oir una voz que le llamo mucho la atención. Luna, aquella chica de Ravenclaw, apoyaba a Harry con tanto entusiasmo que Noah se la quedó mirando un largo rato.

- Deberías estar más atenta a Harry -. Dijo una voz.

- Me distraje mirando al dragón -. Respondió a Seamus, quién miraba divertido a Noah.

- Ya claro...si me miras a escondidas tampoco te voy a culpar, pero mirar tanto rato puede sacarme los colores.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y la verguenza le impidió responder. Se había puesto roja y el azul de su pelo solo lo acentuaba.

- Eres un creído -. Soltó como única respuesta.

Por fin, la zona de jaulas se había quedado vacía y Robin se había quitado la capa. Realizó el intercambio sin mucho problema.

- Ashkor, has sido muy buena, te daré una buena cena esta noche -. Le susurró con cariño a la bolsa, que se movía suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces, Stark? -. Dijo una voz melosa que Robin reconoció al instante.

- Malfoy.

-¿No deberías de estar con los demás mirando cómo Potter da esquinazo al dragón?

-Lo mismo te digo.-Añadió el peliazul escondiendo la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica tan rápido como pudo.

-Ya vi lo que me interesaba de esta prueba, pero creo que he encontrado algo más interesante.-Esbozó una media sonrisa y fue acercándose.-Me ha parecido que hablabas con algo o alguien no siendo éste el mejor lugar, vaya, los criadores están más ocupados en otra cosa.-Los señaló con la cabeza, aún estaban ocupándose de los pájaros.

-Creo que tampoco es el mejor sitio para que discutamos porque, aún tienen que traer el colacuerno y esas cosas.-Apenas terminó la frase, empezó a notarse cierta agitación en su bolsillo. Parecía que cierta dragona no quería estar muy quieta.

-Venga, confiesa, ¿Qué tramas?-Le ignoró señalándole la evidencia.-Y no digas que nada cuando es más que evidente.

A punto de llorar por el estrés de la situación, Robin simplemente dejó que el Slytherin fuera acercando la mano a su túnica para descubrir a la pequeña dragona que guardaba, pero la suerte quiso sonreírle y una llamarada pasó cerca de ambos distrayendo a Draco.

El peliazul aprovechó para correr y echarse la capa por encima para volver con su hermana cerca de la salida y logrando esquivar al rubio.

-Pero qué rojo estás, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Noah le recibió sorprendida.

-Casi me pilla el mismo que me robó la varita el otro día, pero vuelvo a tener a Ashkor con nosotros y está muy inquieta. Me temo que la carne de perro no le ha sentado demasiado bien.-Encogió los hombros.-¿Fue todo bien?

-Sí, Harry consiguió el huevo manejándose con la escoba.-Sonrió levemente antes de fruncir el ceño.-Espero que ese tío no te haya puesto un dedo encima.

-No, no, por suerte iba solo...

Robin no quiso entrar en más detalles, así que se los pidió a su hermana sobre la competición y los compartió gustosa. Decidieron aprender ese hechizo porque parecía bastante útil y se unieron a la fiesta que estaba dándose en la sala común de Gryffindor, en la que la gente insistía a Harry para que abriese el huevo, cosa que hizo al final encontrándose todos una desagradable sorpresa.

Sólo salía un ruido distorsionado y estridente que no sonaba a nada conocido y no quedó otra que cerrarlo.

-Qué decepción.-Comentó Ron una vez estuvieron él, el campeón y Hermione.

-Sí, la verdad.-Añadió pasándose el huevo de una mano a otra.-Pensaba que sería algo más interesante.

-Parece un acertijo que vayas a tener que descifrar.

Discutieron un rato más del asunto y fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Harry dio una vez más las gracias a los hermanos, que restaron importancia al asunto, y las clases recuperaron su monotonía habitual.

Después de desayunar, los Gryffindor se aventuraron a su clase de transformaciones con Minerva Mcgonagall. Pero no aprendieron ningún hechizo nuevo. Su profesora les comunicó que pronto acontecería el baile que se hacía durante el torneo y que tanto alumnos como alumnas deberían asistir en pareja y con sus mejores galas.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es ésta? -. Protestó Noah -. Preferiría dar mis clases de transformaciones que aprender a bailar.

- Señorita Stark, es una tradición del torneo y no podemos negarnos. Además perderéis clases y de eso si que no os vais a quejar.

Con un movimiento de varita, Mcgonagall apartó todos los pupitres y dejó el centro de la clase vacío.

- Poneros en parejas de chico y chica y empezaremos, venga, nada de rezongar, quejarse ni poner los ojos en blanco. Rápido.

Sin pensárselo, los hermanos Stark se pusieron como pareja.

- Con el pelo tan largo que tienes Robin, Noah parece el chico -. Dijo con gracia Katy Bell.

A ninguno de los hermanos le hizo mucha gracia el comentario dado que a Robin solían ofenderle ese tipo de cosas, pero prefirieron hacer caso omiso a sabiendas de que, viniendo de Katie, no habría ido a malas. El resto de parejas quedaron formadas dejando a una sola persona fuera, pues eran impares, así que Ron tuvo que bailar con la profesora acompañado de la risa de algunos de sus compañeros y sirviendo de ejemplo a la clase.

Los Stark se pusieron a hablar telepáticamente teorizando quién iría con quién al baile y preguntándose a quién llevarían de pareja.

-Dudo que alguna chica quiera venir conmigo, Noah. Tengo una apariencia bastante femenina y no creo que eso les haga mucha gracia porque daría lugar a malentendidos y tampoco creo que algún chico de Hogwarts quiera venir porque, ya sabes, yo soy uno.

-Tranquilo, iré contigo si hace falta.-De pronto, Noah sintió una mirada y al girarse para descubrir de quién era, se encontró con los ojos de Seamus. Eso le hizo bajar la mirada algo sonrojada, pues recordó lo que había pasado en las gradas del torneo.

-¡Me parece una muy buena idea! O... ¿Quizá podría decirle a Luna que venga conmigo? Creo que a ella no le importaría.

Noah miró fijamente a Robin, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Con Luna? Estamos rodeados de chicas y la única que se te ocurre es Luna... No me sorprende que seas mi hermano.

Las parejas siguieron danzando al ritmo de una música algo anticuada, pero que a Mcgonagall parecía encantarle. Ron tenía cara de espanto.

- ¿Y tú Noah? ¿Con quién irás? -. Le preguntó su hermano, a sabiendas de las miradas entre Seamus y ella.

- Yo qué sé, sola o contigo...y si te vas con Luna, no sé, me da un poco igual el baile ese.

- Podrías ir con Seamus.

Noah pisó a Robin mientras giraban.

- ¡Ay, duele! -. Se quejó con una lagrimilla en el ojo.

- Opsy daisy.

- Vamos Noah, no te hagas la difícil... si te lo pide, dile que sí. Verte con un vestido sería algo digno de ver -. Bromeó Robin.

Poco después de acabada la clase, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sabían sobre el baile y no paraban de cuchichear sobre a quién se lo pedirían, qué ropa llevarían o sobre qué grupo tocaría en el gran salón.

- Qué fastidio, como si no hubiera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

- Siempre negativa Noah -. La reprendió Hermione.

- Es la verdad, preferiría ir a clases, jugar al Quidditch e ir a Hogsmeade, no preocuparme por un vestido o si me invita un chico.

- Al menos tenemos una visita a Hogsmeade mañana, así que algo de esa lista de deseos tuya podrás cumplir -. Confirmó Robin, mientras le pasaba la nota de anuncio a Ron, que parecía intrigado.

-La verdad que hay ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla.-Ron sonrió cuando tuvo el papel en sus manos.

-Mucha coincidencia lo del baile con la excursión, pero al menos así tendremos una excusa para hablar y decir a quien queramos que venga con nosotros.-La castaña miró a Ron con disimulo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo le pides a alguien que vaya contigo a un baile?-Preguntó Harry tímidamente sacando una pequeña carcajada a Robin.

-Supongo que es preguntar y ya, ¿No? Tampoco es que parezca complicado, te pones frente a alguien y le dices...

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-¡Exacto!-En ese momento, Robin se dio cuenta de que esa voz no era conocida y tembló temiendo encontrarse al chico de Durmstrang de la última vez.-No, lo siento. Creo que iré con otra persona.-Rechazó tímidamente al ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

El extranjero se fue con aire triste, tras lo que Noah añadió que había sido el mejor ejemplo ilustrado que había visto en mucho tiempo consiguiendo hacer reír así al grupo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de algunos profesores por mantener a las clases en silencio, los murmullos se hacían cada vez más altos y sólo se oía hablar de vestidos, parejas y demás parafernalias. Más allá de las clases, en las comidas y cenas, el tema seguía e incluso en las salas comunes.

-Genial, es lo mejor que puede hacerse para mantener a una pandilla de adolescentes entretenidos.-La Gryffindor de cabellos azules cruzó los brazos. No había sonado demasiado contenta.-El tema ya aburre un poquito, ¿No?

-La novedad, es lo que tiene.-Comentó Hermione acompañando a la frase con un ligero movimiento de cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro que tenía sobre las piernas.

- Uff...me encantaría pedírselo a Fleur...pero me da mucho miedo -. Comentó Ron.

- Anda anda, no seas idiota, te va a decir que no -. Aseguró Dean Thomas.

- Yo creo que debería intentarlo -. Continuó Fred, a lo que George añadió.- Sí, definitivamente, deberías hacerlo.

- Hay que tener valor Ron, yo te apoyo -. Terminó por decir Harry, con un asentimiento de cabeza de Neville.

Hermione los observaba disimuladamente, medio tapado su rostro por el libro.

- ¿Y los demás qué? No soltáis prenda -. Seamus se apuntó a la conversación.

- Yo ya tengo pareja.

- ¡¿EN SERIO?! -. Exclamaron todos los allí reunidos a Hermione.

- ¿Tan raro parece que alguien me lo pidiera?

Ron estaba incrédulo.

- ¿Quién?

- Qué más dará, ya lo sabrás el día del baile.

- ¿No será mentira?

- Déjala en paz Ron -. Intervino Noah.

Harry sonrió y terminó por cambiar de tema, dado que Fred y George empezaron a hablar de ir a Zonko para comprar bromas y dar rienda suelta a sus maldades para el baile.

Al día siguiente, Hogsmeade se llenó hasta arriba de alumnos de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. La mayoría de las chicas arrasaban con las tiendas de ropa en busca del vestido perfecto para la ocasión, en cambio que los chicos disfrutaban de sus cervezas de mantequilla y las chuches recién adquiridas.

Harry, Ron y Robin estaban disfrutando de ello en las Tres Escobas y hablaban de sus asuntos como, por ejemplo, del paquete que el pelirrojo había recibido de su madre.

-Ron, tranquilo, nadie te dirá nada. Ya verás cómo te sale todo bien.

-Sí, ya verás.-Le animó su mejor amigo.-Cambiando un poco de tema, acabo de caer que las chicas no están con nosotros.

-Imagino que habrán ido a buscar un vestido o algo así. -Robin encogió los hombros.-Nosotros en vez de eso, ¿Alguna chuche más para tener provisiones?

-Yo sí que necesitaría ir a por otra túnica.-Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo.-¡Me parezco a mi tía abuela!

-Entre eso y que Hermione tiene pareja, se ve que lo pasas en grande.-Harry suspiró y se levantó para pagar.

El peliazul se quedó solo en la mesa unos instantes, el otro chico también se levantó para ir al servicio, y esta vez el que se sentó frente a él no fue nadie de Durmstrang

-¿Otra vez has rechazado la cita que te hemos conseguido mis amigos y yo?-Sino Malfoy acompañado de sus guardaespaldas.

Noah y Hermione, ajenas al asunto, estaban terminando de comprarse unos pasteles de calabaza después de una dura jornada de mirar vestidos. Habían pensado tomárselo junto a una cerveza de mantequilla y a sus amigos, pero eso tuvo que esperar. Al menos, por parte de una de ellas.

-Ve tirado, Hermione, te alcanzo ahora.-La peliazul miró a Seamus, que se le había acercado con la excusa de que tenía que decirle algo importante.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto... ¿Te importaría si vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y te lo voy explicando por el camino? Es que aquí hay mucha gente y me siento un poco incómodo -. Dijo Seamus y en efecto, razón no le faltaba. Hermione con el resto de chicas que habían ido a comprar vestidos los miraban desde unos metros de distancia.

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a andar en sentido contrario a sus amigas.

- ¿Me vas a pedir ir al baile? -. Aventuró Noah mientras caminaban delante de Cabeza de Puerco.

Las orejas de Seamus se pusieron un poco rojas, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras seguían andando.

- Demasiado evidente como para dejarlo tras el velo del misterio, me temo.

- Ya, no esperaba que fueras a pedirme los deberes...-. A la Stark le iba el corazón a mil por hora. No se podía creer que realmente alguien estuviera interesado en ella y menos que le pidiera delante de su grupo de amigas ir al baile. No estaba segura de si estaba contenta o quería que el sauce boxeador la matara de regreso al castillo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué me dices?

Luna justo se cruzó con ellos, vestía un gorro que parecía una snitch dorada y llevaba unas gafas de colorines que le agrandaban los ojos y le daban un aire de estar más sorprendida, si es que aquello era posible. Noah se puso aún más roja cuando se acercó a ellos.

- Espero no interrumpir nada importante, pero Noah me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Seamus miró a Lovegood sorprendido.

- Oye que yo estaba preguntándole algo antes -. ¿Iría Lunática a pedirle ir al baile a Noah?

- Tranquilo, que es una pregunta de sí o no, no tomará más que un momento.

La peliazul pensó que el corazón se saldría de su pecho y acabaría pegado al gorro de Luna.

- Di-dime...

- ¿No habrás visto de casualidad a Robin por aquí?

-Supongo que está en las Tres Escobas con Harry y Ron.

-Gracias.-Sin decir nada más, se marchó hacia allí.

-Qué susto, pensaba que iba a pedirte ir al baile y que ibas a rechazarme diciéndole que sí. Hubiera sido todo un palo.

-Ya.-Noah volvió a la Tierra en cuanto perdió a Luna de vista.-Bueno, pues venga, iré contigo. ¿Ves cómo no te rechazo por ella?

Seamus le rió la gracia, le dio una palmada en el hombro y también marchó al encuentro de sus amigos. La muchacha aún no estaba del todo convencida de lo que acababa de hacer, así que no le cabía otra más que esperar no arrepentirse de todo hasta que llegase el "gran día". Aún quedaba para eso, así que apartó los pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde debían de estar su hermano y los demás.

Efectivamente, allí encontró a Robin mirando atónito a Luna, que estaba tratando de que Malfoy le dejase en paz porque quería hablar con él. Noah inmediatamente pensó que no sabía muy bien por dónde coger la escena y, antes de que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo estúpido, Harry y Ron aparecieron y solucionaron el jaleo rápidamente, así que a la chica le tocó apartarse de la puerta.

-¿No ha pasado Hermione por aquí? Antes la dejé en la puerta prácticamente.-Comentó a Harry y Ron. Su hermano se había retirado con la Ravenclaw.

-No la hemos visto, no.

-¿Te imaginas que se haya ido con los de Durmstrang?-Añadió Ron.-Porque fijo que es uno de ellos el que le ha incado diente y...

-Se te están poniendo las orejas rojas, Ron.-La muchacha sacó la lengua acompañando su frase.-Alguien tiene celos.

-¡No estoy celoso!

Robin hizo acto de presencia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo que hizo pensar a la Gryffindor que quizá Luna lo había invitado al baile. Algo en ella anhelaba saber esos detalles, así que no tardó en susurrar Maldyasor para preguntarle.

-No, no me ha ofrecido ir al baile.-Contestó rápidamente.-Me ha dicho que la mandaba Colin, que quiere decirme algo y que no me encuentra. Estaba ayudándole, vaya.

- Colin quiere decirte algo...cómo te pida ir al baile... -. Susurró Noah -. Aunque vaya, a mí me lo pidió Seamus y le dije que sí, espero no haberla cagado, porque tampoco es que me guste demasiado, no sé, estoy muy liada. Hubiera preferido ir con Harry, que hay confianza.

- ¿En serio Seamus te pidió salir? Por lo que oí llevaba un tiempo que le gustaba, pero bueno, eso ya lo hablamos después -. Dijo Robin mientras ahogaba los gritos mentales de su hermana -. Voy a ir a buscar a Colin para ver qué quiere.

Y dicho eso abandonó las Tres escobas.

Supuestamente Colin le esperaba en Honeydukes, así que Robin pensó aprovechar su visita para volver a comprar dulces y así compartirlas con Noah.

Al entrar, buscó y en un rápido barrido a la tienda, sorprendió a Colin sacando fotos de la fuente de chocolate.

- Hey Colin, Luna me ha dado tu mensaje ¿qué necesitas?

- ¡Qué rápida es Luna! Si le he dicho que te buscara hace menos de veinte minutos, es una máquina.

- Digamos que está acostumbrada a buscar y encontrar cosas -. Sonrió Robin.

Colin miró a su alrededor y luego se acercó al Stark.

- Mira, sé que posiblemente me digas que no y me vaya a freír boggarts, pero me preguntaba si...quizá...

Robin estaba confundido, ¿por qué iba a despreciar a Colin? Ni que fuera a pedirle ir al baile ni nada por el estilo.

- Es que...me da un palo tremendo, pero eres la única persona que veo sinceramente como mi pareja para el baile, ¿te gustaría?

Robin se quedó con los ojos como platos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La música era pegadiza y rítmica. La mayoría de los alumnos no podían evitar saltar a las pistas de baile y mover el cuerpo frenéticamente. Los profesores también se animaban, incluso Hagrid con su gran tamaño se movía tímidamente sosteniendo una gran copa.

El gran salón estaba decorado para la ocasión con velas de colores y un cielo nocturno con auroras boreales que ofrecían una vista única. La comida y gran cantidad de refrescos daban energía a los alumnos para mantener el ritmo, pues la noche era larga y el baile apenas había comenzado.

- Quién hubiese dicho que la pareja de Hermione terminaría siendo el héroe de Ron -. Soltó Noah, mientras se cebaba a las tapas que habían servido en una mesa.

- Ese...Krum...¡Si es mucho mayor que ella! -. Empezó Ron una vez más, mientras los observaba bailar a lo lejos.

- Joder Ron, la culpa es tuya por no habérselo pedido antes -. Le contestó Harry.

- Tampoco quería pedírselo, ¿qué os creéis?  
-No sé yo qué decir, últimamente te veía muy interesado.-Robin encogió los hombros.

El pelirrojo terminó retirándose precedido por Harry, que miraba a Cho Chang a lo lejos, y cada uno de los mellizos fue con su respectiva pareja de la noche. El chico estaba pasando una velada muy agradable junto a Colin, iban y venían, picaban algo, hablaban con más alumnos... Noah tampoco se encontraba mal, la verdad que todo iba bastante mejor de lo que podría haber esperado al principio, Seamus estaba portándose bastante bien y era simpático.

-Deberíamos de hacernos alguna foto, ¿No?-Preguntó Colin con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro, ¿Has traído la cámara?

Efectivamente, se la enseñó y se pusieron a buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerles una, pero nadie les hacía demasiado caso al estar más pendientes del concierto de las Brujas de McBeth que de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
Luna se les acercó, por primera vez parecía una chica normal. Llevaba un vestido de color celeste, sin mucho volumen y con ribetes de color plateado, lo que acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

- Vaya Luna, estás guapísima -. Apuntó Robin, que la saludó cordialmente al mismo tiempo que Colin le hacía reverencia un poco exagerada.

- Mi padre insistió, como fue un vestido de mi madre quería que le diese uso una vez más...en fin -. Acto seguido se sentó con ellos.

- ¿Y tú pareja de baile?

- He venido con un chico de mi casa, ahora mismo se ha ido a comer y descansar, así que aprovecho para hacer lo mismo, ¿queréis una foto? -. Inquirió, viendo que Colin sostenía la cámara.

- Me gustaría tener alguna mía la verdad, llevo toda la noche sacando fotos de los demás -. Dijo sonriendo algo sonrojado.

- Yo podría sacaros una, solo hay que darle a un botón creo recordar -. Y se hizo con la cámara.

Robin y Colin se pusieron de pie, uno junto al otro pero sin llegar a tocarse. Sonreían y las luces les daba un aspecto mágico. El flash se disparó y Luna le devolvió la cámara a Colin, que se quejó un poco de que tardaría bastante en revelarlas.

- Que es lo que ven mis ojos -. Empezó una voz .- Menudo trío más raro, ¿No te parecía suficiente venir con un chico, que necesitabas a una loca también, Stark?  
Los tres se giraron para encontrarse a cierto Slyhterin acompañado por su pareja de baile, que observaba divertida cómo éste trataba de vacilar a los mellizos. Robin miró al suelo, Colin se quedó sin saber demasiado bien qué decir o hacer y Luna se acercó al rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía que la noche no iba a tardar en torcerse.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.

-Eh, tampoco es para ponerse así, que sólo he hecho una pregunta.

-Y esa es tu respuesta, lárgate.

-Vaya, qué pena. Yo que venía a preguntaros un par de cosas más, por ejemplo, ¿Qué tal anda Edgar?-Robin empalideció.

-¿De qué conoces a...?

-¿Deja que te juntes con sangresucias? No creo que le haga mucha gracia verte con Granger o este chico.-Interrumpió y echó un vistazo a Colin diciendo esas últimas palabras.

El Stark no pudo más y salió de la escena dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de bebidas de la que se alejaban Fred y George, después de haber hecho alguna posible broma suya, cogió un vaso de ponche de frutas que se tomó de un trago y salió del Gran Comedor con lágrimas de los ojos seguido de su acompañante de baile.  
Mientras tanto, Noah y Seamus se divertían en la pista de baile junto con Hermione y Viktor. Aunque a la mayoría les había sorprendido que Hermione fuera al baile con el Durmstrang, Noah lo sabía desde hacía bastante puesto que iban a la biblioteca juntas y fue testigo de todo el proceso, como Viktor observaba a Hermione, como se encontraban de vez en cuando por el castillo, cuando él se lo pidió.

- Me gusta mucho tu vestido -. Medio gritó Seamus, intentando hacerse oír entre la música y la gente era bastante complicado.

- Gracias, lo eligieron mis amigas por mí, no entiendo mucho de vestidos -. Se sonrojó Noah, mientras se tocaba el peinado que Hermione le había hecho.

- Llevas el rojo de Gryffindor, te queda muy bien.

En ese momento, Hermione llamó la atención a Noah y le dijo:

- Voy a salir con Viktor a pasear un poco, ¿te importa?

- Claro que no, tranquila -. Se giró para comprobar que nadie la oía y continuó .- No os beséis mucho eh.

Hermione la miró con reproche, pero una leve sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

Al ver que la pareja se iba, Seamus aprovechó para acercarse a Noah.

- ¿Quieres salir? Me han dicho que han hecho unos arreglos en el jardín de fuera, cosa de la profesora Sprout, y molaría verlo.

Noah se sonrojó mucho.

- Eh...bueno, por qué no...  
Antes de salir, la pareja hizo una parada en la mesa de bebidas. El ponche, en medio, era lo que más llamaba la atención y llenaron dos vasos. Noah se llevó el suyo a los labios y no le supo demasiado bien, así que una vez terminado su vaso se sirvió un poco más y lo olió dándose cuenta de que alguien le había echado algo, ¿Alcohol quizá? En cierto modo le recordaba a cómo olían algunas de las camisas de su padrastro.

Tampoco quiso hablar o recordar mucho más del tema, por lo que en cuanto Seamus la tomó de la mano una vez más dejando ya el castillo atrás, no dio más importancia al asunto. Además, se sentía extrañamente feliz y como si estuviese subida en una nube.

-Robin, no llores.

En contraposición, su hermano estaba sentado a las orillas del lago con las manos tapándole la cara y el joven Gryffindor a su lado tratando de animarle.

-No tenía que haberte dicho eso, ni a ti, ni a Luna ni... Nada. Además tampoco hice nada por arreglarlo, no merezco estar en Gryffindor. No soy valiente, ni soy nada.

-Poca gente planta cara a Malfoy, ya lo sabes.

-Ya, pero aún así la gente es autosuficiente, quiero decir que, por ejemplo, igual Noah y yo no viviríamos tan mal después de la muerte de nuestro padre si me atreviera a...

-¿De qué estás hablando?  
Robin se cayó rápidamente, pues si seguía hablando quizá conseguiría que mataran a Colin. Decidió que lo mejor sería limpiarse la cara y volver al baile, pero al ponerse de pie se mareó extrañamente y, de no haber sido por Colin, hubiese ido de cabeza al lago.

- ¿Estás bien? -. Preguntó Colin, quién notaba un leve rubor en las mejillas de Robin.

- Me siento bastante raro, como si mi cabeza estuviera llena de hadas batiendo sus alas.

- Igual te estás poniendo malo, hace bastante frío aquí fuera.

- Al revés, tengo mucho calor -. Robin se separó un poco de Colin y se puso a andar, haciendo zigzags.- Lo peor es que tengo unas enormes ganas de buscar a Malfoy y decir cuatro cosas.

Colin lo miraba estupefacto, ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo?

- Hace cinco minutos decías que nadie podía plantarle cara a Malfoy y ahora quieres ir en su busca... no lo entiendo Rob, te estás comportando como si estuvieras bajo un hechizo.

- No sabría qué decirte, me siento tan...distinto.

Unas hadas reales flotaban de aquí para allá, iluminándolo todo con diferentes y coloridos colores. Las estatuas que habían colocado como decoración se movían de vez en cuando, asustando a los transeúntes. Robin vio a una pareja que se besaba a lo lejos.

Trató de distinguir las siluetas y, cuando una de las luces pasó cerca de ellas, distinguió una cabellera azul y pudo intuirse quienes eran. En su cabeza se vio interrumpiendo la acción cual "hermano protector", se sentía algo agresivo sin saber demasiado bien el motivo y empezó a sentir la necesidad de descargar en algo o alguien.

-Pero distinto, ¿Cómo, mal? Vamos a la enfermería, la enfermera Pomfrey te dará algo, te sentirás mejor.-El Gryffindor más joven no sabía cómo actuar.

-No. No estoy mal, diferente. Como si me atreviese a decir todo lo que pienso, siento y eso.-Sonrió levemente, aunque de una forma un poco extraña. Parecía una sonrisa boba más bien.

-Volvamos a la Torre.-Insistió.

-O quedémonos aquí.

Colin se extrañó, se notaba en su expresión, y Robin empezó a acercarse a él. Ambos estaban sonrojados, sabían qué iba a pasar y los nervios eran notorios, aunque más por parte del menor. Hubo un ligero tonteo donde frotaron las narices, sonrieron, se abrazaron y terminaron juntándose.

-Vaya. Así que así es como se divierten los Gryffindor.

Interrumpió una grave voz. Era familiar, no hacía mucho que ese mismo hombre había puesto una pequeña sanción a los Stark.  
Seamus y Noah siguieron su camino entre los bancos y la decoración estrafalaria que habían usado para el baile. La Stark sentía una leve incomodidad mientras Seamus la guiaba agarrada de la mano a algún sitio que ella ignoraba, y poco a poco empezó a creer que había cometido un error al decirle que sí quería salir del gran salón.

Mientras caminaban, vieron a varias parejas de alumnos también andando, sentados en los bancos hablando o algunos más apasionados, que se escondían entre los grandes setos o detrás de las estatuas para tener intimidad.

El corazón de Noah empezó a latir un poco más rápido y pensó que quizá podría pedir ayuda a Robin, pero luego recordó que estaba con Colin y no quería estropearle la noche.

Pronto, los colores que las hadas desprendían empezó a hacer que la cabeza le diera vueltas, como si estuviese mareada, y sentía el rostro caliente a pesar de estar fuera con el frío que hacía.

- Toma mi chaqueta, a ver si vas a helarte -. Dijo Seamus, y le pasó su chaqueta negra por los hombros.

Noah lo miró fijamente, sabiendo dónde acabaría la extraña situación en la que se encontraba pero sin importarle ya demasiado. Quizá era su destino acabar dando su primer beso a Seamus.

Siguieron andando hasta un árbol que no se encontraba muy lejos del lago negro.

- Quién diría que el barco de los Durmstrang se vería tan bonito con las hadas revoloteando por las velas.

- Es una vista bonita y un poco curiosa.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que parecería incómodo de no ser porque ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

" Joder, no sé qué es peor, esperar a que lo haga o que simplemente lo haga y sea horrible " pensó Noah, intentando ver a Seamus por el rabillo del ojo.

Seamus parecía debatirse en sus adentro si besarla directamente, decirle algo, quizá hacerlo de una manera romántica, cómo le habían aconsejado algunos de sus amigos.

- Oye Noah se me ocurre que qui-

Sin poder acabar la frase, un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Salvo que esta vez era porque sus labios habían acabado unidos en un beso que Noah había iniciado. La sensación se le hizo rara a la Stark, principalmente porque era la primera vez. El flequillo de Seamus le hacía cosquillas en la frente y sentía sus labios suaves e inexpertos moverse en los suyos.

Seamus aprovechó la proximidad para rodear a Noah con sus brazos, mientras ella se dejaba llevar, en parte por el alcohol y en parte porque pensaba que besar a un chico debía de ser lo normal.

Al separarse, se miraron un poco avergonzados pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sin decir nada, se encaminaron de nuevo al baile.

- No sé qué me sorprende más -. Empezó Snape .- Que sea una pareja de Gryffindors los infractores o que sea una pareja de maricones.  
-¿Cómo que infringiendo las reglas?-Contestó Robin cruzándose de brazos.-¡Que sólo le he dado un beso!

-Veinticinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Cada uno.-Sentenció Snape dejando atrás a los boquiabiertos alumnos.

Nadie se había esperado que bajasen puntos por el hecho de dar un simple beso, o quizá era por el hecho de que no había ido a más el que no les habían bajado cincuenta o más puntos. Los jóvenes decidieron volver al castillo y, tras los instantes de euforia que había entregado el momento que habían compartido, siguieron el camino en un tímido silencio, como si les diese vergüenza decirse algo.

-Oye.-El Stark se atrevió a decir algo cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor.-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-¿La interrupción de Snape o lo de antes?-Preguntó Colin dejando escapar una pequeña risa que contagió a su acompañante.-Bien, estuvo bien.

Recuperado de nuevo el ambiente, se miraron unos instantes antes de rozarse los labios una vez más queriendo experimentar de nuevo la sensación previa y entraron a la estancia volviéndose a mezclar con la multitud.

Vieron a Harry y a Ron, aún sentados alejados del barullo, hablando entre ellos, divisaron a Luna y se escondieron de los Slytherin por si volvía a repetirse una escena similar.

-Malfyasor.-Susurró Robin intentando localizar a su hermana.  
- Maldyasor -. También susurró Noah .- Dime Robin.

- Estoy en el gran salón con Harry y Ron, que parecen de malhumor.

- Yo estoy con Hermione...ha habido mal rollo entre ella y Ron, está llorando.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- Viktor es lo que pasa, y nada, Ron es muy imbécil, parece que no puede sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de las cosas.

- Me imagino...me ha pasado algo, me gustaría que nos viésemos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

- Joder y yo, debería contárselo a Hermione también en cuanto se tranquilice.

Robin observó a su alrededor y se percató de que la mayoría de los alumnos se iban ya retirando a sus respectivas casas, aunque algunos tenían la cara pícara que decía que igual la fiesta continuaría en la sala común o en algún rincón lejos de los ojos de los profesores.

- Nos vemos en la torre de Gryffindor lo más pronto que puedas, y ya me contarás cómo fue tu beso con Seamus.

- ¡¿ Pero cómo lo sabes?!

- Magia -. Sonrió Robin y cortó la comunicación con su hermana en cuánto Colin se le volvió a acercar.  
-¿Volvemos ya a la Torre? Cada vez quedamos menos.

-Sí, claro.-Sonrió y se dejó dar una caricia en la mejilla.

El peliazul ya se encontraba algo más sereno, sentía que volvía a ser él y por eso no se atrevió a dar un abrazo al muchacho que estaba sonriéndole y señalándole la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza. Bastaba con mirarles para ver lo felices que ambos se encontraban en esos instantes y apreciar el vínculo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Eh, Stark.-De hecho, Draco fue de los primeros en notarlo.-¿Has disfrutado de la noche? Le he oído a Snape comentar con McGonagall que te ha pillado metiendo mano a alguien.

-¡Hablamos mañana, Malfoy!-Exclamó con una sonrisa el muchacho, demasiado contento como para que le estropeasen el momento.

El Slytherin se quedó algo traspuesto al no esperarse esa actitud por parte de Robin, que después de contestarle se limitó a marcharse hacia su sala común. De su hermana se lo habría esperado, pero no de él y esos pensamientos le tuvieron distraído durante largos ratos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. , excepto por Noah y Robin Stark._

Habían empezado las vacaciones y la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts aprovecharon para volver a sus casas para celebrar las navidades. La nieve cubría todo cuánto la vista lograba captar y el lago oscuro se había congelado.

Robin y Noah no tenían muchas ganas de volver a su casa, pero dado que eran las fiestas navideñas y era una época para estar con la familia. O lo que quedara de ella.

Los hermanos decidieron darle un respiro a Ashkor de su diminuto tamaño y la usaron para volar hasta su casa. Robin montó a la Hocicorto mientras Noah los acompañaba con su escoba. La dragona se alegró tanto de volver a su tamaño y estirar las alas, que se pasaron medio viaje dando tumbos por el cielo crepuscular.

Por la tarde llegaron a su gran casa, situada cerca de un lago que curiosamente y a diferencia del de Hogwarts, no se había congelado, quizá algún encantamiento se lo habría impedido. Noah se bajó de un salto de su escoba, mientras Robin desmontaba de Ashkor con mucho cuidado.

- Muy bien Ashkor, te has portado, nos hiciste caso y desististe de atacar a ese rebaño de ovejas, luego te daré un buen premio -. Le dijo Robin, mientras le acariciaba la afilada nariz, de cuyos orificios asomaba humo azulado.

- Pues estamos en casa, si podemos llamarlo así.

Desde la muerte de su querido padre, su hogar ofrecía un aspecto más siniestro y oscuro, todo por culpa de Edgar.

Ninguno se atrevía a abrir la puerta. Tan sólo mirarla les producía escalofríos y recuerdos, cercanos y tristes, dolorosos... Eran las mejores definiciones. Hacía años que no había nada feliz allí, aunque eran gajes de tener un padre que hubiera trabajado como espía para el ministerio. Ambos Stark solían hacerse los tontos acerca de la historia, pero la conocían demasiado bien, al igual que la verdadera identidad de su padrastro.

-Lo hago yo, ¿Vale?-Noah tomó aire y metió la llave en la cerradura.

Silencio.

Parecía que no había un alma en casa, así que entraron más tranquilos y fueron cada uno a su respectiva habitación, que estaba exactamente igual a como la habían dejado antes de partir al colegio.

Aprovechando la aparente tranquilidad del ambiente, Robin buscó papel y pluma para escribir a Colin indicándole que ya habían llegado a casa y ofreció a Noah hacer lo mismo para cumplir con Seamus. Había tres lechuzas en el ático de la casa, así que la comunicación no era problema.

Al sentarse en el escritorio de su habitación, Noah intentó escribir al que para entonces, era su novio oficial. A la mayoría la noticia pilló muy de sorpresa, incluso para ella misma. Robin aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Seamus, pero se esforzaba por olvidar que en la vida de su hermana empezaba a haber una figura masculina especial además de él. Pero la que peor se tomó la noticia y con diferencia fue Hermione, que discutió con Noah al respecto. Era la única que no entendía por qué Noah salía con él.

A Noah le gustaba Seamus, pero quizá no de la misma manera que a Seamus le gustaba ella.

Después de un rato mirando el pergamino todavía impoluto, se fue a la habitación de su hermano.

- Oye Robin...necesito ayuda, no sé qué escribirle a Seamus, estoy un poco confundida.

-Hum... Pon que has llegado a casa, que estás bien, que le echas de menos y esas cosas típicas que a todos nos gustan, ¿No?-Respondió mientras metía el pergamino en un sobre hecho por él del mismo material.

- Para ti es tan fácil, siempre fuiste más comunicativo y sentimental, quizá cuando crecíamos dentro de mamá te llevaste esa parte de mí -. Bromeó Noah y se echó en la cama de su hermano.- ¿Por qué te gusta Colin, Rob?

-Es simpático, leal, tiene una sonrisa bonita, es muy agradable...-Sonrió enumerando unas cuantas cualidades más de su pareja.-No sé. Le veo lo que se dice, perfecto para mí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Abrió los ojos, aunque no lo había mostrado hasta entonces, su hermana le había pillado desprevenido.

Noah colocó los pies en alto contra la pared, algo que solía hacer de pequeña cuando se ponía nerviosa y esquiva.

- Seamus es muy bueno conmigo y sé que puedo confiar en él, pero no termino de sentirme del todo cómoda con él, me gusta pero...no sé -. Dejó que su cabeza colgara del filo de la cama, haciendo que la coleta que sujetaba parte de su pelo rozara el suelo.

Pensó que debía hacer caso del consejo de su hermano. Quizá simplemente era lenta para el tema de las relaciones y tarde o temprano terminaría enamorándose de Seamus.

-Quizá hayáis empezado a salir muy pronto.-El muchacho se giró hacia ella y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos sin apartarle la mirada.-No me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho por vosotros, pero al no verte demasiado convencida... O también simplemente sea eso, que no estás acostumbrada.

Robin se pasó una mano por el pelo pensando qué más podría decirle a su hermana porque nunca se había imaginado que sería él quien terminaría dándole consejos amorosos, siendo que era ella quien siempre le asesoraba con todo lo que le preguntaba. Era una sensación extraña.

-Deberíais de aprovechar las vacaciones y quedar estos días, verle te ayudará a aclararte las dudas, supongo.-Sonrió levemente.

- Tienes razón, seguramente estoy pensando mucho en el tema y dándole más vueltas de las que merece. Le escribiré y le diré de vernos, me da un poco de vergüenza, pero bueno supongo que cuando tienes novio es lo que toca, ¿no?

Dio una vuelta en la cama y se puso en pie, pero antes de abandonar la habitación, se giró a Robin y le dijo:

- Me resulta raro que la casa esté tan tranquila, me imagino que Edgar y mamá habrán salido, si vuelven avísame sin dudarlo, tampoco he visto a Hooky, así que estoy más preocupada.

-Antes me asomé al estudio que solía usar papá y estaba allí con Pooky. Ya sabes, siempre es la última habitación que limpian.

El muchacho dejó la silla atrás y fue subiendo hacia el ático para mandar su carta. No quería presionar a su hermana para que la escribiese aprisa y corriendo, por eso fue por su cuenta, y echó al ave a volar deseando que llegase pronto y sin apartar la vista hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Tenía bastantes buenas vistas desde esa ventana, ventajas de vivir en un barrio privilegiado. Además del lago, se veían algunas montañas y, unos metros más allá, la mansión Malfoy.

Se preguntó si Draco habría ido a pasar las Navidades y recordó cómo, cuando eran muy pequeños, habían jugado alguna muy contada vez. Estaba muy convencido de que el Slytherin no se acordaba porque hacía como diez años de eso, vaya, Rob se acordaba porque se lo había contado su padre.

Una vez que Noah tomó en cuenta los consejos de Robin, escribir la carta le resulto muy fácil y divertido. Le contó a Seamus su viaje y le habló de cómo era su casa y que le gustaría que él la visitara o que ella fuera a verlo a su casa, pues vivía en un barrio de muggles. Una vez llegado al final, firmo "con cariño" y puso su nombre.

Se levantó feliz y dispuesta a enviar su carta rápidamente, cuando al salir de su habitación, se topó de bruces con su madre.

- ¡Mamá, joder, casi me da un infarto! -. Dijo en un acto reflejo.

La mujer de cabellos dorados le devolvió la vista de una manera vacía, como si una niebla le cubriera los ojos ámbar.

Noah, tras darse cuenta de que estaba bajo el conjuro Imperius, intentó avisar a Robin, pero una persona la detuvo.

- Cuánto tiempo, hija mía.

- Tú no eres mi padre -. Le respondió Noah, con un evidente deje de odio en su voz.

- Esas no son maneras de hablar a tu padrastro...¿Qué llevas en la mano? Accio pergamino.

La carta voló de las manos de Noah a las de Edgar, que la cogió con una sonrisa maliciosa y placentera.

-Vaya, así que la niña se ha echado un noviete. ¡Pero qué mayor!-Hizo una pelota con la carta y la tiró hacia atrás.-Más vale que mamá no se entere, ¿No? Podría habérsele caído el alma a los pies por ver lo crecidita que está su hijita después de tanto tiempo sin verla.

En ese momento, Robin bajó del ático y al encontrarse la escena quiso salir corriendo, como siempre, más se quedó quieto cual estatua conociendo que esa era la peor decisión que podía tomar. Lo había comprobado en carnes una vez y la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda podía contarlo mejor que él.

-Mira, la más pequeña de la casa. ¿Cómo va, Robin? Imagino que sabrás lo de tu hermanita.

-Sí, sí. Estoy al corriente.-Respondió todo lo firme que pudo.

-Espero que al menos sea un chico de linaje limpio, ya me entiendes.-Devolvió la vista a Noah.-¿Cómo decías que se apellidaba?

- ¿Y qué más da su apellido? A mí me gusta y es lo único que me importa -. Respondió Noah, a sabiendas de que se buscaba un problema si seguía contestando así a aquel hombre, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

La madre de los críos se aventuró escaleras abajo, desapareciendo de la escena, seguida por la mirada de los cuadros que colgaban de la pared del pasillo.

- Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más y si me vuelves a faltar al respeto ya sabes lo que te juegas -. Dijo seriamente Edgar .- Dime su apellido.

Noah sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Tenía la varita en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero que llevaba puesto. Si era rápida...

- Te ánimo a ello, atrévete, coge la varita .- Dijo Edgar.- Será lo último que hagas.

- Noah...no...Por favor -. Sollozó Robin.

Su hermana tragó saliva, siendo consciente que no podía utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts, pero lo que vivía en aquella casa era inhumano y no lo soportaba más. Tampoco podía permitir que Robin siguiera sufriendo los acosos constantes de Edgar.

Cuando intentó coger su varita, Edgar se le adelantó y gritó Expelliarmus. La varita de Noah voló de su bolsillo y se estrelló contra la pared.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Indefensa cómo estás...pobrecita... -. Dijo aquello, dejando caer la punta de su varita sobre la mejilla de Noah.

- Eres un sucio cabrón -. Le respondió, escupiendo cada palabra.

Edgar la miro, y sin decir nada más, la abofeteó fuertemente, haciendo que ella trastabillara y cayera al suelo.

El peliazul corrió al socorro de su hermana, que yacía quejándose. La cosa no ascendió a más, Edgar se fue a su dormitorio enfadado y se encerró con un portazo. Normalmente hubiera continuado hasta hacer confesar a la muchacha, pero ese día parecía ligeramente feliz.

-Vamos, te pondré alguna poción para que no tengas hinchazón ni nada.-Robin se levantó y ayudó a Noah a incorporarse, la cual fue a recoger su varita.

-Qué ganas de tener diecisiete años y poder independizarme. ¿Uhm, qué es esto?-Cogió la pelota de papel que le había tendido su hermano.-Vaya, gracias, aunque creo que ya no la mandaré, mira cómo ha quedado.

-Dudo que eso le importe, venga, te acompaño.

Noah, no muy convencida, siguió a Robin y mandaron a volar a otra de las lechuzas con un sobre de pergamino atado a una de sus patas. Acto seguido, fueron al baño y abrieron un cajón lleno de ungüentos y pequeños botes llenos de pociones con diversos efectos.

Por suerte, la herida fue una leve abertura en su labio inferior y apenas sangró. Robin encontró un bote con una crema viscosa que sanaría la herida rápidamente.

- La de veces que habremos usado esto -. Comentó mientras untaba la herida de su hermana.

Ella no le respondió, parecía demasiado ensimismada mirando algún punto del baño. Finalmente, miró a Robin y dijo:

- Mamá se fue.

Robin la miró sin comprender.

- No te entiendo.

- Que mamá se alejó cuando Edgar se puso agresivo. ¿No te resulta curioso?

Su hermano seguía sin entender lo que ella intentaba decirle.

- Por hoy es mejor dejar el tema, aprovechemos que Edgar está de buenas Noah... no quiero ver cómo te vuelve a pegar.

Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada de Robin pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable por la escena que se acababa de desarrollar.

- Si Edgar descubre quién es Seamus o Colin, ¿crees que haría algo?

-No lo sé, pero creo que es mejor no comprobarlo.-Resopló y guardó el bote.-Ya sabes, ambos tienen padres normales, por así decirlo.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Sin querer, habían puesto a dos de sus personas más cercanas en peligro y más se valía que no les había dado por decirle que se codeaban con Harry, pues seguramente eso hubiera llegado a oídos de quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado y hubiesen terminado convertidos en herramientas.

-Creo que dar una vuelta nos iría bien para despejarnos. Si te apetece, claro.

-Tampoco hay otra cosa que podamos hacer por aquí.-La muchacha encogió los hombros y se puso en pie.

Se abrigaron de nuevo y, tras despedirse de su madre diciendo adiós en voz alta desde la puerta, se dirigieron a dar un paseo por el barrio y terminaron sentados a las orillas del lago.

Robin sacó una caja de grageas del bolsillo de su abrigo y ofreció a Noah. Se respiraba cierta tristeza en el ambiente. Ni siquiera los grillos cantaban.

Ambos comieron grageas hasta que la noche se hizo cerrada, oscura y fría. Ni las grageas con sabor a moco o babas animaron a la pareja de hermanos, que no se rieron al escupirlas al lago.

Esa noche cenaron a escondidas puesto que Edgar los había castigado sin cenar. Gracias a los elfos domésticos, fieles a los Stark y no al padrastro, pudieron cenar algo caliente y delicioso.

- Quizá acabe en Azkaban -. Pensó en voz alta Noah, mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de pan.

- Dios Noah, te has empeñado en darme el día hoy o qué.

- Te prometo que cuando el año que viene pueda usar magia, empezaré a devolvérselas a Edgar.

- Deja de decir estupideces. En todo caso usa el dinero que nos dejó papá y vete a vivir a otra parte, pero no creo que acabar devorada por dementores sea algo que valga la pena.

Pasaron varios días en los que los hermanos daban esquinazo siempre que podían a su padrastro, hasta que una mañana las lechuzas los recibieron con varias cartas.

- Se siente una calidez muy agradable cuando te das cuenta de que hay gente que se preocupa por ti.

- Me ha escrito hasta Neville...

- Pues tendrás que responderle.

- Por eso odio la navidad, te da más trabajo que escribir varios pergaminos para clases de pociones.

El menor de los mellizos rió un poco y comenzó a leer todo lo que le habían mandado, ¡Prácticamente todos los Gryffindor se habían molestado en escribirle algo! Mentalmente calculó que tendría suficiente pergamino para responder a todos y cada uno de ellos, además de intentar mandarles unos caramelos, y llegó a la carta que más había esperado.

-¡Colin me dice que podríamos quedar esta semana e ir juntos a Hogwarts!-Exclamó a su hermana.-Qué emoción, ¿Tú has recibido algo de Seamus, no?

Robin también se dio cuenta de que la lechuza le había llevado un paquete a nombre de su novio, así que tardó menos tres en abrirlo para encontrarse con la foto que se habían hecho en el baile y un libro de criaturas mágicas que hacía mucho tiempo que se quería comprar.

-Vaya, parece que me conoce mejor de lo esperado.-Murmuró con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Robin y Noah se dedicaron esa mañana a responder las cartas. Sin embargo, Noah se mostraba perpleja ante la contestación de Seamus, que había sido bastante escueta. Le escribió literalmente " Me alegra saber de ti, nos veremos pronto".

Ocho palabras. Ni siquiera la había firmado.

- Pero...será gilipollas...

¿Por qué se enfadaba? Tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado en escribirle a su 'novio' un par de pergaminos contándole todo lo que Robin le había dicho que le dijera. Ni se había ilusionado en enviarle la carta. O visitarlo. Qué va.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Al levantarla, distinguió una carta que le llamó bastante la atención.

- No puede ser, se habrá equivocado de Stark -. Pensó Noah, mientras se aventuraba a la habitación de su hermano.

- Oye Robin, tengo una carta de Luna para ti, se ve que la lechuza me la dio a mi sin querer.

- Imposible, ya le respondí a la carta que me envió, mira la tengo aquí.

- ¿Por qué Luna Lovegood iba a escribirme a mi? Apenas si nos conocemos.

- No sé, igual le caíste bien.

Noah miró sospechosamente a Robin, que parecía saber más de lo que decía, pero no lo presionó y volvió a su habitación malhumorada.

Su novio apenas le escribía, Hermione seguía un poco enfadada con ella y Luna le deseaba feliz navidad, ¿qué sería lo siguiente? ¿un regalo navideño de parte de Edgar?

- ¡Sorpresa!

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Noah se encontró a nada más y nada menos que a Seamus Finnigan con ropa de calle y la ventana abierta.

-¡Feliz navidad, Noah!-Sonrió el muchacho abriendo los brazos, esperando un abrazo o algo.

-¿Qué.-Fue todo lo que salió de los labios de la muchacha, que se había quedado perpleja ante la escena.-Cómo... Cuándo...?

-Va a sonar muy absurdo, pero me eché a correr detrás de la lechuza.-Se acercó a su chica y la abrazó.-Y trepé por las ventanas y, aquí estoy. No fue difícil, vivimos más cerca de lo que parece y por eso te escribí algo tan corto.

-Bueno, de acuerdo.-Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dejó que Seamus le diera un leve beso.-Entonces, ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí y te he traído algo.-Puso en las manos de la peliazul un dragón de peluche.-Quizá no lo encuentres muy mágico, pero como te gustan los dragones pensé que podría hacerte ilusión, no sé.

La muchacha se quedó mirándolo son una sonrisa dibujada y, en cuanto fue a dar las gracias al chico, la magia de la escena se desvaneció gracias a unos golpes en la puerta. Vaya, ¡De lo que se había olvidado!

-¿Noah?-Era Edgar.-Me ha parecido oír voces, ¿Hay alguien allí?

-Mierda.-Murmuró ante el sorprendido chico.-Escóndete, rápido.

Fue algo clásico, pero se metió en el armario de la muchacha y esta abrió la puerta. El hombre hizo una inspección rápida, encogió los hombros y anunció que tenía cosas que hacer y que se marchaba. Hasta que no se asomó a la ventana y vio cómo entraba en la casa de los Malfoy, la joven no se creía la suerte que estaba teniendo.

Después de ver la espalda de su padrastro desparecer tras la puerta de los Malfoy, Noah sacó a Seamus de su escondite.

- Estás loco, no sabes dónde te metes -. Le advirtió.

- ¿Era tu padre? Sé que he venido de una manera un tanto...precipitada, pero podrías habérselo explicado, seguro que lo comprende.

- No, no tienes ni idea, ese no es mi padre...Dios, si te encuentran aquí...Dijiste que vivías cerca, ¿podemos ir a tu casa?

Seamus parecía terriblemente intrigado, pero no preguntó. Robin entró a la habitación de Noah pues había oído todo el jaleo.

- Seamus, no sé si lo que acabas de hacer es lo más romántico o lo más tonto que he visto en mi vida -. Dijo Robin, sonriendo.

- En el amor hay un poco de cada, no te voy a mentir.

- Robin, vente con nosotros, puede que incluso puedas encontrarte con Colin.

- Fíjate que sé dónde vive él, le pedí que me diera una copia de nuestra foto y la recogí en su casa -. Seamus se rascaba la barbilla pensativo .- Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos antes de comer.

- Mira que suerte Robin, por fin podrás comer en una casa muggle, el sueño de tu vida -. Bromeó Noah .- Pero pongámonos en marcha ya, que si nos pilla Edgar estamos jodidos.

Los tres emprendieron la marcha saliendo por la parte detrás de la casa. Según Seamus, debían llegar hasta la ciudad, que se encontraba unos treinta minutos andando, pero que si se daban prisa, podrían hacerlo en quince.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu padrastro, tienes problemas con él?

-Mejor no preguntes.-Cortó Noah. No quería hablar del tema lo más mínimo. Seamus, aún buscando respuesta, miró a Robin que apartó la mirada dejándole con más intriga aún.

-Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que no sé si sabréis volver.

-Tranquilo, tenemos buena orientación.-Contestó la muchacha.

-¡Y a una mala, podemos llamar a Ashkor!

Los mellizos rieron y Seamus les miró sin entender la broma. Por el camino le explicaron que tenían un dragón de mascota, cómo lo habían conseguido y adiestrado... La recién formada pareja también habló de quidditch, deporte favorito de ambos, hasta que alcanzaron la casa de Colin y llamaron a la puerta encontrándose a una mujer bastante parecida a éste.

-¿Buscabais algo?

-¡Sí!-Robin se ruborizó, temiendo haber alzado demasiado la voz.-¿Está Colin en casa?  
La mujer los miró fijamente un momento y luego cayó en la cuenta y sonrió levemente.

- Sí, está en su habitación, podéis pasar, poneros cómodos en el salón que fuera hace mucho frío.

Los tres entraron a una casa más bien normal tirando a humilde, y se aventuraron a un pequeño salón que tenía una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo, de cuyo interior se podía atisbar un fuego acogedor.

Seamus y Noah se sentaron juntos en el sofá, que de lo pequeño que era apenas cabían los dos. Robin se sentó en el sillón.

- Robin si quieres te dejamos con Colin y así tenéis intimidad -. Dijo Noah.

- No hace falta, pero tampoco te voy a rogar que te quedes -. Rió su hermano.

Colin hizo su entrada en la estancia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó rápidamente a los Gryffindors.

- ¡No me imaginaba que me visitara nadie! Nos vemos otra vez Seamus, ¿te gustaron las fotos?

La madre de Colin los observó contenta mientras hablaban y se fue a la cocina, dónde preparaba un poco de té.

- Sí, son geniales. Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a las fotos de dónde salgo y me muevo pero, en fin, tampoco es que me moleste verme junto a Noah.

Robin y Colin se miraron fijamente con una sonrisilla en los labios.  
Se sentaron en unas sillas que había cercanas, que previamente acercaron al sofá donde estaban Noah y Seamus, y el té no tardó en llegar. Los cuatro adolescentes rieron y hablaron alegremente, como si nada hubiera pasado hacía un rato en la casa de los Stark. De hecho, parecía que había sido un episodio muy lejano.

-Entonces, ¿Van bien las navidades?-Preguntó el anfitrión.

-Sí, podría decirse. Recibí tu carta y tu regalo que, por cierto, me encantó.

-¡Me alegra saberlo, no fue fácil escoger! Había tantas cosas que pensaba que te gustarían que era muy difícil elegir.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo creéis que va a ser la próxima prueba?-Preguntó el tercer muchacho con una sonrisa.

El tema, entonces, se centró en Krum, Fleur, Cedric y Harry. Los cuatro tenían muchísima curiosidad y a la vez temían por la vida de ese cuarteto y, haciendo especulaciones sobre qué harían o dejarían de hacer, se hizo la hora de comer.

La madre de Colin invitó a todos y, al recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de los cuatro, puso la mesa. Dennis, el menor de los Crevey, se unió a ellos y al saber que eran compañeros de su hermano, no dejó de hacerles preguntas.

-Por cierto... Creo que aún no os he preguntado qué os ha traído aquí tan de pronto.  
- Bueno, pues que Seamus decidió que lo normal sería plantarse en nuestra casa sin avisar, y como no estamos acostumbrados a las visitas pues...decidimos venir hasta la ciudad para pasear un poco -. Respondió Noah, mientras disfrutaba de la sopa, las patatas y la pasta que la madre de Colin muy amablemente había preparado.

- Si te pareciese bien, me gustaría quedarme por aquí ésta tarde, así de paso me enseñas la ciudad, no tengo ni idea de las costumbres muggles -. Dijo Robin mientras, por debajo de la mesa, jugueteaba con los pies de Colin.

Su novio le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que le devolvía los jugueteos sin reparos.

Durante el almuerzo hablaron de los exámenes y las clases y una vez acabado, recogieron la mesa, muy al pesar de Noah y Robin, que estaban acostumbrados a los elfos domésticos y a la magia.

- Nos despedimos pues -. Anunció Seamus .- A las 6 en punto nos vemos a las afueras de la ciudad, para que podáis volver sin problema, ¿ de acuerdo chicos?

- Venga, no seas aguafiestas Finnigan, vámonos que yo también quiero curiosear tu casa.

Robin saludó a su hermana tímidamente, no sin antes activar su hechizo.

- Malfyasor.

- Maldyasor -. Y Noah, mientras el frío nuevamente azotaba su rostro, preguntó .- ¿Qué pasa Robin?

-¿Estarás bien? Recuerda que si estás molesta, basta con que me llames y...

-Sé cuidarme sola, no te preocupes.-Noah suspiró algo molesta por tanta atención, ante lo que su novio la miró algo desconcertado.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, tranquilo.-Interrumpió su vínculo mental.-Tu casa estaba por aquí, ¿No?

-Sí, nos ponemos en poco rato.-Sonrió.-Parece que a esos dos les va bastante bien.

-Parece que han congeniado.-Miró a Seamus preguntándose si, desde fuera, se verían igual.-Y la verdad que me alegro, a Robin le hacía falta algo así a mi parecer. ¡Últimamente sonríe mucho!

-Imaginaré que tú también.-Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, se miraron y se tomaron de la mano.

El muchacho llamó a la puerta de su casa y al no recibir respuesta, sacó las llaves y una vez dentro, fue a la cocina encontrando un post-it de sus padres diciendo que llegarían a las ocho.

-Vaya, yo que quería que os conocieseis.-Comentó apenado.-Les he hablado mucho de ti y estaban contentos porque eres la primera chica con la que salgo.

Fueron a la habitación del muchacho y se sentaron en la cama. Seamus no paraba de decirle lo contento que estaba de poder estar con ella, lo cual en parte la incomodaba porque seguía cargando con unas cuantas dudas, pero no podía negar que se sentía bastante feliz en esos instantes. ¿A quién no le gusta que le halaguen?

-Oye, ahora que estamos solos sé sincera.-El tono de su voz cambió.-Dime quién era el tío ese que entró antes a tu cuarto.

-Ya te lo dije. Es mi padrastro, no hay más misterio.-Empezó a sonar molesta.-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Por el tono que empleó y eso. Comprende que me preocupe, ¿No?

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior dudando si Seamus podía ser un buen confidente. En parte, sentía que necesitaba quitárselo de encima, pero por otro lado, podría suponer un gran peligro para todo su "hogar".

-¿Y bien?

Noah no sentía que aquel momento fuera el adecuado para desvelar a Seamus el horror que llevaba viviendo más de 4 años. No era que no confiara en él. Lo que pasa es que no tenía la certeza de que, una vez dicha la verdad, Seamus pudiese aceptarla totalmente sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Sino te importa, me gustaría que confiaras en mí y por ahora olvidemos el tema, necesito tiempo para explicártelo y, ahora no me siento con ánimos para hablar de ello.

Seamus la miró pero no añadió nada más, entendió que aquel era terreno pantanoso y tampoco quería espantar a Noah de su lado. Para cambiar de tema, le enseñó a Noah la televisión de su habitación, lo que la dejó totalmente fascinada.

- ¿Pero cómo funciona? No lo comprendo.

- Con electricidad, los muggles también tienen su propia 'magia' -. Sonrió.

Justo entonces, la tele mostraba una película típica comedia romántica adolescente que captó la atención de Noah. La historia contaba cómo una chica se debatía entre el amor de dos chicos y no sabía entre cual elegir.

- ¿Te gusta la película?

- ¿Película? Ah, así se llama...no sé, parece interesante... - Noah se sintió rara al ver cómo la chica empezaba a darse el lote con uno de sus intereses amorosos en su habitación.

Vaya, conque eso es lo que deben hacer los adolescentes cuando están solos. ¿Debía hacer lo mismo con su novio? Estaban en el sitio propicio, sin ningún adulto y solo el tiempo como posible amenaza.

Decidió que prefería hacer las cosas que las parejas normales hacían y abrazó a Seamus cariñosamente.

- Gracias por el regalo -. Le susurró al oído antes de darle un largo y húmedo beso.

Quizá ésto era lo normal y lo que ella debía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Colin callejeaban por las calles de la ciudad, curioseando regularmente las tiendas que llamaban la atención al Stark, que se fascinaba casi siempre con todo lo que brillaba y parpadeaba.

- ¡¿Y eso qué es?! -. Preguntó una vez más.  
-Eso es una lámpara de lava.-Explicó.-No me preguntes cómo funcionan porque nunca me ha quedado muy claro, pero sí que son chulas.

-Pero, ¿Se puede tener lava allí dentro sin hechizo alguno?

-Lo estás viendo.-Pasó un brazo a su chico por la cintura y le miró. Pensaba que era muy gracioso que se quedase ensimismado con algunas de ,las cosas más simples.

El más joven de los dos chicos miraba las luces, entonces apagadas, deseando que pudieran verlas juntos pronto y se le pasó preguntarle si querría quedarse a dormir, pero era muy precipitado y daba por sentado que en su casa no había teléfono para avisar.

-Rob, ¿Tus padres a qué se dedican?-Preguntó curioso a la vez que despegaba al chico del escaparate para dirigirle a una cafetería.

-¿Mis padres?-Abrió mucho los ojos.-Bueno, mi madre es ama de casa y mi padre se dedica a, bueno... Nada.

-¿A nada?

-Murió hace unos años y mi madre volvió a casarse.-Encogió los hombros.-Cosas que pasan, supongo.

Dentro, se pidieron unos cafés y Robin pasó a preguntar a Colin por lo mismo obteniendo como respuesta que su padre era lechero y rieron viendo que, cuidar animales, era trabajo tanto de muggles como de magos y brujas.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como una flecha y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya hacía como diez minutos que tenían que haber ido a recoger a los otros dos. Pagaron y pusieron pies en polvorosa.  
Robin y Noah se reunieron a los pocos minutos y cada uno se despidió respectivamente de su pareja. De regreso a su casa, hablaron de lo que habían hecho y descubierto del mundo muggle.

- ¿Una lámpara que contiene lava? Joder que curioso.

- Y anda que tú y tu televisión y pinículas.

- Películas.

Ambos rieron y llegaron a su casa tan rápido que se pusieron tristes pues no podían seguir hablando sin correr el riesgo de que Edgar los oyera.

A las pocas horas, su padrastro apareció junto con su madre y todos cenaron como una triste y desvinculada familia en el salón de la casa. Edgar hablaba de los Malfoy muy feliz y orgulloso, su madre comía como una autómata y los hermanos comían lo más rápido posible para poder escabullirse a sus habitaciones.

Esa noche, los hermanos se encaminaron al desván y decidieron observar las estrellas desde una ventana que dejaba ver parte del cielo. Verlas brillar y titilar, Noah recordó la película que había visto con Seamus y en los besos que se habían dado en su cama. En un punto, su novio le dio unas torpes caricias que la hicieron sentir algo extraña.

- Oye Noah, nos quedan dos días en casa hasta volver a Hogwarts para el resto de vacaciones. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Su hermana salió de su ensimismamiento para responder.

- Perder la virginidad.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?-Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza asustado.-¡Por favor, dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio, Noah!

-Claro que no, alma de cántaro.-La muchacha rió.-Algún día pasará, pero no estos dos. Ni este año, ni el siguiente, ni el que viene...

-Bueno, te creo pues.-Sonrió.-A mí no es algo que me atraiga mucho, si quieres que te sea sincero, me basta con los besos y las caricias.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio dejando que las estrellas les bañasen. La mirada de la chica se quedó perdida por el firmamento mientras que el chico la enfocó en la mansión Malfoy. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Draco en clase, pero no era en lo único que pensaba al mirar su casa.

-¿De qué crees que hablarán allí?

-¿Dónde?-Siguió la mirada de su hermano.-Pues no sé, de cosas de mortífagos, supongo. Tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión saberlo.

De nuevo en silencio, volvieron a perderse en las luces.

-El mejor plan que se me ocurre es que intentemos quedar de nuevo con estos.-Sugirió Noah.-O volver a tirar piedras al lago de en frente, o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con no estar aquí encerrados con él.  
- A mí me gustaría volver a ver a Colin, pero tenemos todo el curso por delante, así que quizá no sería un mal momento para intentar pasar tiempo con mamá, ¿no crees?

- No sé Rob...Prefiero estudiar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que por cierto, tenemos un examen sobre eso dentro de dos semanas y no he tocado ni un pergamino ni practicado ni un hechizo. Voy a suspender.

Al cabo de un rato, Robin empezó a bostezar y tanto él como Noah se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche Robin tuvo una terrible pesadilla, dónde veía el cuerpo inerte de Colin rodeado de destrucción, solo y frío mientras a su alrededor un montón de luces explotaban aquí y allá.

Robin despertó sudoroso y llorando de aquella pesadilla y se aventuró a la habitación de su hermana, dónde terminó por dormir con ella pues era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling a excepción de Robin y Noah Stark._

Los días pasaron y pronto llegó la hora de volver a Hogwarts. Los días seguían fríos pero llegó un punto donde dejó de nevar y la nieve desapareció arrastrada por la lluvia. El lago oscuro se descongeló y el calamar gigante volvió a estirar sus tentáculos sobre la superficie, dando el espectáculo que muchos alumnos deseaban ver.

Enero pasó rápido para todo Hogwarts, que esperaban impacientes la llegada de Febrero para celebrar la segunda prueba. Harry se pasaba el día nervioso, puesto que todavía no había resuelto el acertijo. Aunque lo intentaron, los Stark no tuvieron manera de ayudarlo.

Pronto llegó Febrero y la prueba. El lago fue el anfitrión ésta vez y la prueba se resolvió al cabo de una hora de duración. Cedric acabó primero, Harry segundo, Krum tercero y Fleur última.

Sin embargo, una prueba más generalizada se alzaba ante los alumnos de Hogwarts: San valentín. para muchos era una fecha esperada ansiadamente para poder estar con la pareja y demostrarle su amor sin tapujos. Para otros, era un día como cualquier otro. Pero para otros, era un día que solo podía provocarles un miedo impresionante.

Además había una excursión a Hogsmeade para entonces, así que no se oía a las chicas hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, el lugar por excelencia para las parejas y más con esas fechas tan próximas. Se oía de alumnas que incluso habían reservado mesa y de alumnos que cuando se enteraban de que les iban a llevar allí, ponían cara de disgusto. No a mucha gente le gustaba encontrarse con un lugar lleno de lazos, querubines y rosa.

-Robin, dime que no es verdad lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Lo siento, Noah. Tan cierto como que estás aquí pidiendo que lo rectifique.

-Me niego a que Seamus haya conseguido un hueco allí.-Y es que, por mucho que la Stark apreciase a su novio, había sacrificios que no.-¡Sabes cómo es ese sitio!

-Sí, bueno, por eso yo también me adelanté.-El muchacho se sonrojó pensando en la suerte que había tenido.

El Gran Comedor, que más adelante también sería decorado para la ocasión, estaba abarrotado de alumnos que buscaban planes para el "gran día"o que admiraban al amor de su vida ya ocupado, como era el caso de Harry, que observaba a Cho en la distancia.

-¿Y Hermione sabes qué va a hacer?-Preguntó Robin después de asegurarse que Ron no estaba alrededor.

-Supongo que también irá allí con Krum o algo, aún tengo que hablar con ella.

También se encontraban otro tipo de miradas, como de celos, algo de tirria o simplemente indescriptibles como era el caso de Luna, que se acercó a la Stark sonriente cuando esta se levantó para ir a por su amiga.

Luna alcanzó a Noah antes de que ésta abandonara el gran salón.

- Espera Noah -. La llamó la rubia, intentando captar su atención.

La Stark se giró extrañada, bajando la vista para mirar a Luna directamente a los ojos.

- Oh Luna, dime, ¿pasa algo? -. Le preguntó extrañada, pues no solía hablar mucho con la Ravenclaw, salvo en contadas ocasiones.

- Me preguntaba si irías a hacer algo para San Valentín, como te imagino del tipo que no le gusta...

- Pues...en realidad sí, tengo planes.

- ¿En serio? -. Inquirió Luna, mirándola con sus grandes ojos grises.

- A Seamus le parece un buen plan ir a la tienda de Madame Pudipié...teniendo en cuenta que odio el rosa... Espero que no sea un auténtico desastre.

Luna parecía confusa al escuchar las palabras de Noah.

- Ah vaya, no sabía que tuvieras novio, disculpa que te preguntara.

- No Luna, pero no te disculpes tampoco pasa nada -. Empezó a decir Noah, sintiéndose de pronto muy rara, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

- Perdona, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer -. Y tan rápido como la abordó, se fue.

La Stark pensó en detenerla, pero la joven se alejó tan aprisa que apenas tuvo tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. Aquello la dejó consternada el resto de la tarde.

Robin se dirigía en esos momentos a la biblioteca en busca de Colin, pues quería dejar el plan atado de cabo a rabo para que todo saliese bien. Imaginó cómo transcurriría el día de san valentín una y otra vez, y cada vez se le hacía más apetecible. Tenía muchas ganas de atiborrar a Colin de ranas de chocolate.

De hecho, calculó mentalmente cuántas debían de quedarle más o menos en el baúl y se dio cuenta de que tendría que pasarse a comprar unas cuentas. Esperaba que le diera tiempo de todo, todo tenía que ser perfecto para su novio, no quería decepcionarle.

Tantas divagaciones le embotaban la cabeza al punto de no ver qué tenía ante sus ojos, así que no tardó en chocarse con una estantería que, aún siendo recia, se tambaleó y pudo oírse cómo alguien se quejaba al otro lado porque le habían caído un par de libros en la cabeza.

-¡Más cuidado!-El muchacho se asomó.-Oh, Stark

-Oh, Malfoy.-Se mordió el labio inferior, no le gustaba encontrárselo a solas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creo que si buscas pociones no estás en la sección correcta, ésto es encantamientos.-Señaló hacia otra dirección de la biblioteca, pero Robin no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de a dónde le mandaba.

-No voy a ir a la Sección Prohibida, quitaría puntos a mi casa.

-Bueno, ya dirás a Edgar con una lechuza que, de parte de mi padre, esperamos que nos devuelva pronto los libros que se llevó.

-Está bien... Aunque podrías decírselo tú, ¿No?-Cuando se dio cuenta de que le había contestado, se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos y musitó un "perdón".

-¿Desde cuándo me contestas? ¡Sí que te lo tienes subido desde que te has empezado a juntar con ese sangre-sucia!

-No le insultes, es un encanto de chico.

-¡Hasta que te pegue un puñetazo! Son cosas que hacen todos los que tienen que ver con muggles, como esa maldita Granger.

Después de enunciar aquello, se fue sin decir una palabra más y dejando atrás los libros que había estado mirando. El Gryffindor se atrevía a poner la mano en el fuego diciendo que había sonado molesto, pero como no quería quemarse se limitó a poner los tomos en las baldas correspondientes y a buscar unos encantamientos de los que había oído hablar y que tenía ganas de aprender. Estaba convencido de que a su novio le gustarían.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día ya había llegado y Noah se encontraba en su habitación, aún no muy convencida con el plan. No por el hecho de que tenía que ir a ese dichoso salón de té, sino porque cada vez que pensaba en la cara que había puesto Luna cuando le dijo que tenía novio, sentía que algo se rompía en ella.

Noah salió de la torre de Gryffindor en busca de su hermano. Por el camino se cruzó con Harry y Ron, que la animaron a olvidarse de San Valentín e irse con ellos a Zonko, pero muy a su pesar, Noah tuvo que decirles que no.

Se aventuró a una zona de arboleda cerca de la casa de Hagrid, que era uno de los lugares favoritos de su hermano para pasar el rato cuando todavía podían estar a sus anchas y no había toque de queda.

La Stark divisó la melena azul de su hermano y lo llamó.

- Robin, te he estado buscando -. Le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado y ojeaba el libro que su hermano tenía.- ¿Fuegos artificiales: De la punta de la varita en cinco sencillos pasos? ¿qué tramas?

-Nada especial, pensaba que igual a Colin le hacía gracia. También he aprendido a sacar flores en la punta de la varita, ¿Quieres que te enseñe? ¡Es bastante fácil! Aunque, ahora que caigo...-Frunció levemente el ceño.-¿Cómo es que no estás con Seamus en vez de estar aquí?

-Dios Robin, todavía queda una hora para ir a Hogsmeade, y voy a ir así, con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta, ¿qué más quieres? Aparte no me líes que no vine a eso, ¿sabes lo que me pasó hace un rato? Luna me abordó y...

Noah le relató los hechos a Robin y le contó cómo se había sentido.

-Hum, se me ocurren un par de cosas pero no sé, la verdad.-Cruzó los brazos.-¿Sigues aún con duda de lo que sientes por Seamus? Porque quizá simplemente se deba a eso cuando, no sé, yo os veo y parece que os queráis.

- Oye oye, que querer es una palabra muy fuerte...Me gusta, simplemente lo de Luna me ha trastocado, y pensaba que quizá tú que tiene más confianza con ella supieras algo -. Noah se quedó callada unos momentos, sacó la varita y con unos movimientos, una humareda salió de la punta de su varita. Poco a poco, el humo empezó a tomar formas y Robin se maravilló.

-Vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer esto.-Devolvió la vista a su hermana.-También podría ser que a Luna le gustases, ¿Sabes? Las pocas veces que me reúno con ella suele preguntarme mucho por ti, pero tampoco me atrevo a decir nada. No sé tanto de ella como me gustaría, lo siento.

El muchacho bajó la vista y, tal como le había dicho a su hermana al principio, hizo que una margarita apareciera en la punta de su varita y se la puso a ésta tras la oreja.

-De todas formas, intenta no rayarte. Hoy es un día para disfrutar.

Noah casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír las palabras de su hermano, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Sonrió cuando su hermano le puso la margarita y le dijo:

- Es un encantamiento que me enseñó Hermione, se llama Vult Cogitare y es muy simple. Tú recitas el hechizo en tu cabeza y tu varita mana la niebla que ves. Cada cual la mira, ve en ella lo que más desea. Es un buen truco, espero que te sirva con Colin.

Su hermana besó a Robin en la mejilla y se levantó.

- Vámonos, que queda feo hacer esperar al novio en San Valentín.

-¡Está bien!-Sonrió y se levantó junto a su hermana. Por el camino, antes de llegar de nuevo al Castillo, le surgió una duda.-Oye, dime, ¿Tú qué ves en la niebla? Porque imagino que Hermione te haría el encantamiento para enseñártelo.

- No veo nada, solo formas amorfas que no tienen ningún sentido para mí, ¿qué raro no?

Al poco tiempo, Hogsmeade volvía a estar una vez más plagada de alumnos. Las calles estaban adornadas con pétalos de rosa y corazones que flotaban e iluminaban discretamente con un pálido rojo.

Los establecimientos estaban decorados para la ocasión y estaban bastante llenos, pero el que más era el de Madame Pudipié, que estaba a reventar.

Noah y Robin llegaron juntos allí, pero al entrar se separaron y fueron a la mesa donde sus respectivas parejas los esperaban. El olor de la vainilla predominaba, y los querubines revoloteaban sobre las cabezas de las parejas.

-¡Eh, Noah!-Sonrió Seamus.-¿Dónde estabas? Nadie te ha visto salir de la Torre y siendo que tardabas empezaba a preocuparme.

Noah se sentó delante de Seamus, en una de las pequeñas mesas que había en el local. La mesa tenía una tetera y una azucarera que, de vez en cuando se movían o así lo hubiese jurado ella.

- Estaba con Robin, enseñándole un truco para enamorados -. Sonrió ella, sintiéndose algo incómoda pues la mayoría de las chicas se habían arreglado y maquillado. Ella en cambió tenía el pelo azul algo alborotado y la margarita que Robin le había puesto como único adorno.

-¿Qué truco?-El muchacho alzó la mano para quitarle la margarita y la miró como si le hiciera gracia. La encontraba adorable, tanto a la flor como a su novia, pues sentía que no le hacía falta maquillarse como las demás para lucir perfecta.-Podrías enseñármelo a mí también porque dudo que yo pueda enseñarte algo que no sepas y, no sé, quizá explotar cosas no te entusiasme.

Por el fondo se empezaron a oír risitas de las demás parejas.

Noah se sonrojó un poco cuando Seamus le quitó la margarita y pensó en Robin y Colin. Ellos sí que estarían en su salsa.

- Pues es muy fácil -. Dijo mientras sacaba la varita.- Y oye, que yo soy un desastre en muchas cosas, no te creas... -. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo .- Piensas Vult Cogitare y una especie de humo empezará a salir de la punta de la varita. Cada cual lo vea, verá lo que más desea. Es un truco muy simple y divertido, me lo enseñó Hermione.

El humo flotaba entre ambos por encima de las tazas.

-¿Pensar? Sí que habéis empezado pronto a hacer hechizos sin varita.-El muchacho se fijó en el humo.-Me veo siendo prefecto, cosa que sé que no va a ocurrir y, entre otras cosas, también te veo a ti.-Sonrió a su chica.-Y... ¿Tú ves algo especial?-Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, dudaba que un estudiante medio como ellos se viera haciendo algo más que ganar unos méritos en Hogwarts.

- Pu-pues veo la copa de Quidditch y...- Noah se rascó la rodilla nerviosa -. Te veo a ti y una casita en medio de la nada -. Soltó lo último con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se llevaba su taza llena de té rojo a los labios.

"Dios, soy horrible, voy a conseguir que un unicornio me patee el culo por mentir."

Las luces del salón de té eran más suaves para que las parejas tuvieran intimidad. Noah sintió que el olor de la vainilla la embriagaba y el color rosa la mareaba. Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir de allí, pero Seamus se había esforzado tanto que dejó el culo pegado a la silla.

-¿En serio? Eso es muy bonito.-Comentó sonrojado.

Se llevó una de las galletas a la boca y echó un vistazo general al salón dando un suspiro.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que me sincere un poco contigo.-Devolvió la vista a Noah.-Este sitio no me hace mucha gracia, pero como todas las tías estáis que no cagáis con él pensé que te haría ilusión venir.-Parecía que el té o lo que fuera que había tomado el joven se le había subido, o quizá sólo fuera el color rosa.-Así que había pensado que fuéramos a dar una vuelta en cuando terminásemos de echar un trago aquí. Si quieres, claro, si es contigo no me importa pasar el día entero aquí.

Seamus dirigió una mirada hacia donde quedaba la salida. No es que se encontrase mal, pero la idea de echar el rato en Zonko se le hacía bastante tentadora.

Noah se levantó de un salto, dejó unos sickles y unas cuantas Knuts en la mesa, agarró a Seamus y salieron de la tienda tan rápido que sino fuera porque Madame Putipié los miraba, ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que la mesa estaba vacía. Fuera llovía pero a Noah no le importó. Estaba tan harta de aquel sitio que sentía que el agua le quitaba el olor a vainilla y el gris del cielo despejaba el rosa que se le había incrustado en las retinas.

Seamus la miró sorprendido mientras el agua calaba a su novia hasta los huesos, pero verla tan feliz le impidió hacer algo al respecto. Pero pasados unos segundos, decidió unirse al extraño ritual de Noah, y ambos acabaron empapados pero felices.

- Gracias por decir eso, estaba harta de aquel sitio, casi vomito un arco iris -. Le dijo la Stark, mientras se apartaba los mechones mojados de la cara.

- La culpa es mía por creer que algo así te gustaría más que las tres escobas o Zonko, soy un imbécil.

- Solo un poco, pero te lo perdono.

Mientras se encontraban allí, la lluvia amainó un poco dejando ver algunos rayos de sol que atravesaban las nubes grises. Noah levantó la vista al cielo y vió un arco iris de verdad, cerca de la casa de los gritos. Y a pesar de que aquella casa era un tanto tétrica, la vista le pareció muy hermosa.

A Seamus no le importó tanto la vista, como observar el pelo azul de Noah pegado a su cara, su cuerpo empapado y tembloroso por el frío y sus labios sonrientes. El corazón le iba muy rápido cuando la abrazó, intentando protegerla de aquel tiempo y a la vez deseando atraerla cuanto más hacía él. Sin pensárselo, cogió suavemente la barbilla de Noah y la colocó en la posición perfecta para poder besarla.

Paralelamente a ésto, Robin y Colin seguían en el salón de té. El peliazul trataba de conseguir la atención de su novio, que se dedicaba a mirar cómo iba parando de llover por la ventana casi ignorándole.

Al Stark no le sorprendió, le había notado algo raro desde que se habían levantado, pero tenía que admitir que le preocupaba aunque el muchacho no se mostrase receptivo a la hora de compartir qué le pasaba. De hecho, cada vez que le preguntaba, cambiaba de tema.

Lo que más temía que le hubieran dicho algo por haberles visto de la mano por los pasillos, o en el baile, o cualquier historia.

-Bueno, ¿Te apetece al menos una rana de chocolate?-Preguntó quedándose sin alternativas.

Colin volvió en sí y miró a Robin que parecía consternado.

- Sí claro, dame una, me encantan cuando saltan -. Sonrió un poco y alargó la mano para que Robin le diera la rana.

En cuanto la sacó del envoltorio, la rana empezó a saltar por todas partes. En uno de los saltos, acabó en la taza de la pareja de al lado. La chica pegó tal grito que los querubines que por allí volaban se escondieron por debajo de las mesas.

-Vaya, ¡Lo siento!-Exclamó Robin avergonzado. A continuación, se giró de nuevo hacia su novio y se pasó una mano por el pelo.-Y más lo siento por ti, yo esperaba hacerte pasar un día perfecto y me encuentro con que todo me sale mal... Ya ni me atrevo a hacer uno de los hechizos que he estado practicando, vaya que haga que algo explote.

Dio un trago al té con miel que había pedido dejando vacía la taza. Sentía que lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse y volver a Hogwarts para encerrarse en su habitación y juguetear con la dragona, pero tampoco iba a dejar abandonado a su novio.

- ¿Qué truco? -. Preguntó Colin curioso.- No te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás, si tanto te has esforzado, yo quiero verlo, me haría mucha ilusión.

Los querubines volvieron a salir de sus escondites, y ésta vez empezaron a volar por encima de Robin y Colin, expectantes de lo próximo que ocurriría a su alrededor.

-Nada especial.-Dijo con algo de tristeza.-Me lo ha enseñado mi hermana, hace una niebla en la que se supone que cada uno ve una cosa y eso es lo que más desea.-Sacó la varita.-Lo intento, pero si explota algo no digas que no lo advertí.

Añadió una pequeña sonrisa tratando de restar importancia al asunto e hizo lo que la joven le había enseñado. Robin distinguía entre las formas un futuro feliz para él y su novio, pues en esos momentos no quería otra cosa que el arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Parece que no ha salido mal, al menos no he roto nada.

Se hizo silencio y Colin entornó los ojos mirando en el humo.

Robin parecía asustado y a la vez ansioso porque su novio le dijera que veía en las formas amorfas que se arremolinaban, movidas por el batir de las alas de los cupidos.

- Veo una cámara nueva, veo un sendero y a nosotros saliendo de aquí, con mi brazo en tus hombros... -. Colin se quedó con la mirada fija en un punto, parecía que diría algo pero no añadió más. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la torre de Gryffindor y nos quedamos allí acurrucados? Hace frío y éste lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

-Está bien.

Para saldar la deuda de la última vez, puesto que en Navidades había invitado Colin, Robin sacó la cartera para pagar y, fueron a la Torre a paso de tortuga. Parecía que de una forma u otra, ninguno de los dos quería llegar allí pero tampoco era plan de perderse por los campos. Por mucho que parecieran explanadas normales, quién sabía si podría haber algo acechando por las cercanías.

Cierto aire de tristeza y el silencio estuvo acompañándoles durante todo el trayecto, cosa que aparentemente cambió al llegar al castillo. Por algún motivo, aún habiendo poca gente por los pasillos, se respiraba más calidez.

-¿Echamos una de ajedrez mágico en el Gran Comedor antes de ir a la Sala Común? Suelen haber un par de tableros o tres por allí.-El peliazul esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Lo que tu quieras hacer Robin, a mí me parece bien.

Colin parecía otro, estaba distante, raro y apenas si se acercaba al Stark.

Se supone que San Valentín era un día especial para las parejas, pero por momentos, parecía el peor día para Robin.

Mientras jugaban, las piezas del peliazul destrozaban las del moreno, que ni siquiera pestañeaba ante la inminente derrota. Y eso que el ajedrez mágico se le daba fatal a Robin.

En ese momento, un rubio los observaba a la lejanía, y se relamió los labios con malicia. Aquel era un momento perfecto para entrometerse.

-¿Pasando un buen día?-Se acercó a la pareja. Ambos le miraron algo sobresaltados al no esperárselo.-Stark, Crevey.

-Hola, Malfoy, ¿Cómo es que no estás en Hogsmeade?-Una imagen de Crabbe y Goyle haciendo manitas se formó en la mente del Gryffindor más mayor, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Aunque, cierto era, que resultaba raro ver a Draco solo últimamente.

-No hay nada que me interese allí, todo muy visto. ¿Ajedrez mágico? Voy a mirar.

El peliazul no se sentía especialmente cómodo con el Slytherin mirándole y mucho menos en esa situación, pero dado que tampoco se le ocurría cómo echarle no le quedó otra que dar jaque mate a su novio arrancando una sonrisa de desdén al recién llegado.

-Vaya, qué pena.-El rubio se encogió de hombros manteniendo la mueca.-¿Alguien quiere echar una, ya que estamos?

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -. Preguntó Colin, serio por primera vez en todo el día.

El gran salón estaba casi vació quitando algún fantasma y grupillo de alumnos que leían El Profeta.

A Malfoy el tono de voz de Colin no le gustó, puesto que arrugó el entrecejo y miró fijamente al moreno.

- No me hables así, sangre sucia. Desde aquí puedo oler a toda tu familia muggle. Apestan.

Al joven Gryffindor se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia su sala común ante su novio, que le miraba impotente. En vez de salir corriendo tras él, como le hubiera gustado hacer, se quedó quieto y con la boca abierta observando cómo salía del Gran Comedor. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se acordó de que Malfoy también estaba allí, observando la escena con aires de diversión.

-¿¡Pero de qué vas!?-Terminó explotando el Stark-Colin no te ha hecho nada, ¿Por qué le tratas así?

- Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, los sangre sucia no merecen la amabilidad de los sangre pura -. Malfoy miró fijamente a Robin .- Tienes un linaje limpio y envidiable...y te juntas con esta chusma.

Malfoy se acercó a Robin y se sentó a su lado, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y fuera a contarle un secreto.

- ¿Acaso no te gustaría un mundo dónde los magos como tú y yo vivieran separados de los demás? Yo sé lo que piensas, tu hermana te dirá que pienses como todos los Gryffindors, pero tú piensas como un Slytherin. Piensas como yo.

-¡De eso nada!-Exclamó poniéndose en pie de un brinco-¿Pero te has oído hablar? Suenas como uno de esos... Seguidores de quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado.-Titubeó al decir esas palabras y se mordió el labio.-¿De qué sirve tener la sangre más pura del mundo si después no puedes creer en lo que quieras?

El Gryffindor se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor con pasos largos sin parar a fijarse si alguien estaba siguiéndole. Sólo le preocupaba encontrar de nuevo a Colin, al que había dejado correr a su suerte hacía un rato. Ese hecho hacía que se sintiese bastante más inútil de lo que era habitualmente.

-¡Colin, respóndeme!-Gritaba por los pasillos.-¿Dónde estás?

Daría lo que fuera por recibir algo de ayuda en esos momentos.

En esas que Robin se encontró a Luna charlando amigablemente con un fantasma. En cuanto ambas vieron a Robin, el fantasma desapareció y Luna miró al Gryffindor confundida.

- ¿Robin? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Has visto a Colin por aquí? Es, digamos, urgente.-Tragó saliva.-Malfoy le ha insultado y ha hecho que salga corriendo y llorando y eso, y...-Los nervios no le dejaban elegir bien las palabras.-Simplemente, dime sí o no, por favor.

-Sí, claro, muchas gracias.-Sonrió todo lo cálido que pudo a la rubia antes de ir corriendo hacia su Torre.

Dio el santo y la seña, pasó a través del retrato y buscó a Colin por todos los rincones hasta que le encontró en el dormitorio que compartía con sus compañeros de curso. Suspiró dando las gracias al cielo internamente y se sentó a su lado mirándole.

-Perdón por ser tan estúpido.-Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de taparse la cara a las manos y empezar a lagrimear.

La habitación estaba desierta, la mayoría de los alumnos seguían en Hogsmeade. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana de la habitación y los sollozos de Colin acompañaban el sonido.

- Me jode darle tanta importancia a lo que dice Malfoy...pero es que no he podido evitar en recordar a mi familia y en pensar que soy incapaz de hacer nada por defender su nombre... -. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. - Soy un desastre...

-¡Es culpa mía!-Exclamó Robin.-Por no saber plantarle cara. Si supiera hablar o me atreviese a decirle algo ésto pararía. Por Merlín, lo sie... Ah, no llores, por favor.-Abrazó al muchacho con fuerza tratando de darle seguridad.-Por favor...

Los jóvenes estuvieron un largo rato abrazados y consolándose mutuamente. Terminaron tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos tal y como estaban, siendo descubiertos cuando el resto de gente volvió de Hogsmeade.

Seamus no tardó en comunicárselo a Noah, quien sospechó que tendría que hablar con su hermano al día siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Disclaimer: El mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. excepto Robin y Noah Stark._

Los meses transcurrieron con trabajos, exámenes, partidos de Quidditch y mucha expectación para la prueba final del torneo. A medida que se acercaba el verano, los alumnos aprovechaban a pasar las tardes junto al lago negro y estudiar mientras tomaban el sol. Las relaciones entre los tres colegios había dado buenos frutos, y habían llegado hasta tal punto que a los alumnos les daba igual quién ganara, pues ahora tenían unos buenos amigos y aliados en el extranjero.  
Noah se pasaba los días muy ocupada de un lado a otro, entre los entrenamientos de Quidditch a los estudios, el poco tiempo se lo dedicaba a Seamus que requería su atención, y eso que se veían todos los días en clase. La Stark estaba tan estresada por todo, que por momentos creía que acabaría tirándose por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía. El no tener tiempo, hacía que apenas tuviera un momento para estar al tanto de la relación entre su hermano y Colin, que iba de capa caída.  
Pronto llegó el día de la última prueba, y por fin los hermanos tuvieron un momento para estar juntos y a solas, mientras esperaban a las afueras del laberinto a que se iniciara por fin la prueba que decidiría al campeón del torneo. 

- Rob, ¿Cómo estás? Te noto un poco triste -. Dijo Noah, agarrando de la mano a Robin, que tenía unas incipientes ojeras.  
-Bueno, aquí andamos.-Esbozó una leve sonrisa que, pretendiendo lo contrario, no era demasiado alentadora.-¿Tú cómo vas? Últimamente apenas hemos podido hablar.

-Lo sé, se lo dices a Finnigan.-Giró los ojos.-Pero, aunque tu cara ya hable por sí sola, respóndeme con sinceridad.

-Pensaba que te habrías enterado porque la noticia voló como la pólvora. Colin y yo rompimos hace un par de días, pero tranquila, ambos estamos todo lo bien que se puede estar.-Encogió los hombros.-Parece que Malfoy ya no se ceba tanto con él, así que todo ha salido según lo planeado.

-¿Qué?-Abrió los ojos cual platos.-¡Venga ya, tienes que estar bromeando!

-No, en serio... Planeamos en seguir la relación en secreto también, pero el miedo a que nos descubriesen y que eso empeorase la situación nos ha podido, así que lo hemos dejado del todo.

Una lágrima cruzó por las mejillas del joven y se la secó rápidamente con la manga de la túnica. Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ambos que el ruido de los petardos de inicio de la prueba se encargó de romper seguido del barullo del público.

-Además, empieza el verano.-Añadió el peliazul.-Seguramente eso nos habría distanciado porque salir de casa a veces no resulta tan fácil, tú me entiendes, Noah. De verdad, estoy bien, no volvamos a tocar el tema.  
La prueba comenzó y se oían todo tipo de gritos animando a los cuatro participantes. Por mucho que lo intentaron, tanto Noah como Robin fueron incapaces de mantener la concentración en la prueba dado que estaban bastante en shock por la conversación mantenida minutos antes. Noah se sentía muy culpable por no haber podido hacer nada y furiosa por no haber impedido que Malfoy destrozara la felicidad de su hermano. Por su parte, Robin pensaba en Colin y en los planes que había tramado para un largo y divertido verano que, al final, acabaron en la basura.

Al cabo de unos inquietantes minutos dónde acabaron rescatando a Fleur del laberinto porque al parecer se había rendido, también salió Krum, que estaba aturdido. Por lo que los restantes eran Cedric y Harry. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no cabían en sí de jubilo, puesto que fuera Hufflepuff o Gryffindor, el campeón sería de su colegio.

Los minutos pasaban y no se proclamaba ningún campeón, algunos alumnos se removían impacientes y susurraban que quizá algo malo habría pasado, ante la negación de los profesores de que algo de ese calibre era imposible.

Pero justo entonces, un haz de luz apareció y todos vieron a Harry, la copa y a Cedric.  
La gente corrió hacia ellos con júbilo, pero la cara del chico de gafas parecía indicar que algo iba mal. Tan mal que apenas vio a la gente rompió a llorar ante la mirada de asombro de todos.

Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que los profesores rodearon a Harry y anunciaron lo que las primeras filas de personas habían temido, Cedric había muerto y parecía ser que, lo había hecho a manos del Señor Tenebroso.

Empezaron a oírse todo tipo de reacciones, hubo quien imitó al muchacho y lloró, quien gritó traumatizado, quien simplemente se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer o decir exactamente.

Las horas pasaron y el joven pudo reunirse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con sus amigos para contarles todo con detalle. Ninguno de ellos durmió bien esa noche.

Hogwarts se hundió en pesadillas incluso estando el Sol arriba al día siguiente, pues el día seguía gris para todos. Al día siguiente, en la ceremonía de despedida, Dumbledore dio una charla donde hablaba sobre la muerte de Cedric y confirmaba que realmente había muerto a manos de Voldemort y que jamás nadie olvidara a Cedric Diggory. Los sollozos y dolor eran palpables en Hufflepuff, que aunque habían ganado la copa de las casas, poco les importó. Cho era inconsolable.

Las despedidas fueron terribles aquel año, el dolor era reciente y todos montaron ese año en el tren menos un Hufflepuff, al que se le echaría de menos para el resto de la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- ¿Necesitas algo Harry? - Insistió una vez más Hermione, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

Robin se encontraba en frente de él junto con Ron, mientras Noah y Hermione rodeaban al chico de la cicatriz. La Stark, palpó cariñosamente el hombro de Harry, sin decir palabra. Había sido el peor año hasta entonces de la vida de todos los allí presentes.

- Yo no pude hacer nada - Repetía Harry de vez en cuando, casi ajeno a su alrededor.

- No es tu culpa - Le aclaró Robin, que tomó una de las manos de Harry y la apretó delicadamente.- Es una desgracia, pero no es culpa tuya.

Ron intentaba decir algo, sin mucho éxito, puesto que cada vez que intentaba hablar, se lo volvía a pensar y callaba. Hermione tenía evidentes rojeces de haber estado llorando. Noah sabía que no era solo por Cedric.

En ese momento, Seamus se asomó al cubículo donde se encontraban y llamó a Noah.

- ¿Podemos hablar?  
La chica salió a la llamada de su novio después de echar una última mirada al compartimento y le miró, ¿Qué querría? Había sido muy inesperado y hacía sólo unos minutos que habían estado juntos, fuera lo que fuera se lo podría haber dicho antes.

-Aquí me tienes.-Cruzó los brazos.-Espero que sea algo importante, andaba con algo delicado entre manos.

-Bueno, está relacionado con ese "algo".

-Te escucho.

-No creo a Harry.

-Que no... ¿¡Que no qué!?-Exclamó Noah con asombro.-Bromeas, tienes que estar bromeando.  
Seamus entró a Noah a su compartimiento que compartía con Dean y Neville, que al ver la que se avecinaba, se habían marchado a ver a Harry, que estaba unos compartimientos más allá.

- No puedo bromear con algo así Noah, a ver me gusta Harry y es mi amigo, pero me cuesta creer todo esto, es demasiada coincidencia, aparte quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado está muerto, murió hace trece años.

Noah estaba perpleja ante lo que su novio le decía, primero Robin cortando con Colin, Malfoy entrometiéndose en todo, la muerte de Cedric y ahora Seamus hablando de, ¿de qué coño habla?

- Seamus te prometo que como no rectifiques ahora mismo, vamos a tener una pelea de dimensiones épicas. No puedo creer que no confíes en Harry, que nos salvó varias veces ya de Voldemort.

Aquello la sobrepasaba, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al decir aquello y que la garganta le doliera, llegando al punto de no poder seguir hablando. Se había prometido que después de la muerte de su padre no volvería a llorar, pero aquello no era ni por tristeza ni alegría, era por una decepción terrible.  
El chico fue a abrazarla, pero rechazó ese contacto y volvió a mirarle con una amplia variedad de emociones. Dudaba de si debería de salir corriendo de allí, dar un puñetazo a Seamus, echarle un hechizo, hacer todo a la vez o quedarse mirándole sin hacer nada. Era una sensación tan horrible que no se la desearía ni a su peor enemigo.

-¿Noah?

-Quiero... Estar sola o algo así.

-Pero, venga, piénsalo. Las piezas no encajan, seguramente mi madre también lo piense y hablaré con ella al respecto más adelante.

-Y conmigo ya hablarás, no ahora, pero lo harás.

Se mordió el labio inferior y, finalmente, salió pero no para volver con Harry y los demás, sino para meterse al primer compartimento que le pareció ver vacío. Pero, como se ha indicado, simplemente se lo pareció puesto que allí estaba Luna.

Un nuevo remolino de sentimientos afloró y volvió a huir, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo de golpe? Esperaba acordarse de pedir disculpas a la Ravenclaw más adelante porque por las trazas empleadas, lo que había parecido era que no quería saber nada de ella cuando era todo lo contrario.

Sumado a todo ésto, en mitad del pasillo tuvo que encontrarse con alguien más.

-¡Tú, mira por dónde vas!-Gritó Malfoy girándose y descubriendo a la joven.-Oh, el Stark más hombre, ¿Cómo le va a Harry, aún llorando en el vagón?  
Noah miró fijamente a Draco a los ojos, intentando recomponerse de todas las emociones que sentía a la vez y que ya apenas podía controlar. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, agarró a Malfoy por la solapa de su chaqueta, abrío la puerta del compartimiento de Luna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y empujó al Slytherin dentro, que trastabilló y acabó casi en el suelo.

- Luna, te lo explicaré después, por ahora te agradecería que salieras de aquí, esto se va a poner muy feo y no quiero que te culpen de nada.

La rubia intentó decir algo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrar fuertemente una revista que tenía entre las manos, y curiosamente estaba al revés. Sin embargo, escuchó el consejo de la Stark y se fue, pero no hacia otra parte, sino en busca de Robin para advertirle de lo que iba a pasar.

Crabbe y Goyle vieron como Noah arrastraba a su líder dentro de la cabina, e intentaron interceptarla y entrar, pero la peliazul fue más rápida y utilizó un encantamiento para impedir que abrieran la puerta.

- ¡Fermaportus!

Draco estaba realmente asustado, estaba atrapado en aquel pequeño espacio con Noah, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? - Inquirió la Stark, aun apuntando a un indefenso Malfoy, que no era capaz si quiera de intentar buscar su varita.

Se acercó a él y propinó una patada, que acabó con el pie de Noah a escasos cinco centímetros de la cara del Slytherin.

- ¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡Se lo diré a mi padre y...!

La chica interrumpió la verborrea poniendo la punta de su varita al lado de la nuez de Draco.

Su mirada era ahora fría y distante, lo observaba estando ella de pie y él medio despatarrado en el suelo. El pie seguía al lado de la cara del rubio, que por primera vez temío por su vida.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó ella finalmente, la varita presionando el cuello de Malfoy.

- ¿El qué? No te entiendo.

- ¡No me vaciles! - Gritó ella, acercándose. - ¿Por qué has decidido destrozar la vida a mi hermano?

-¡De qué hablas! Que haya roto con el sangre sucia es cosa suya.-Tragó saliva.-Yo no les obligué a nada.

Justo entonces la puerta empezó a ser golpeada y se oyeron los gritos de Robin suplicando a su hermana que abriera, pero ésta le ignoró y aún mantuvo la mirada en el rubio, que parecía sentir que no iba a salir vivo de allí.

-¿Tan triste es tu vida para que tengas que meterte en la de los demás?

El muchacho, ya sin saber qué hacer o decir para salvar el pellejo empezó a notar cómo le temblaba el labio y Noah no se cortó en demostrar que se había dado cuenta de ello esbozando una macabra sonrisa. No quería terminar de admitirlo, pero estaba disfrutando con el momento.

-¡Respóndeme, joder!

-¡No me mates!-Consiguió vocalizar Draco.-¡Por favor, deja que me vaya!

-Míralo qué valiente sin sus amiguitos...

-¡Yo qué culpa tengo de que ese se junte con esa calaña!

-¿Qué empiezas a insinuar?-La chica arqueó las cejas, como si ese comentario lo notase algo fuera de lugar.  
Malfoy se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error al decir 'calaña', por lo que se quedó callado, mirando a Noah, que le devolvía la mirada sin miedo alguno.

- ¿No me vas a contestar? Pues al final, la única nenaza en todo el vagón serás tú.  
-¿¡Pero qué es lo que quieres que te diga!?-Exclamó con voz temblorosa y ya comenzando a lagrimear.-¡Es que no sé qué hacéis dos sangre limpia como vosotros juntándoos con esa gente, por eso tuve que hacer algo!  
Noah soltó un bufido, ya harta de las idioteces de una mente totalmente corrompida por mortífagos.

- En el fondo, me das pena, solo eres un triste reflejo de las idioteces que oyes decir a unos gilipollas.

-¡Cállate, eso es mentira!-Dijo, esta vez con ira.-No sabes absolutamente nada de mi vida. ¿O es que no te das cuenta porque eres una traidora a la sangre como esos Weasley?  
- ¿Traidora a la sangre? Sinceramente, una persona cómo tú no se merece estar a la altura de una familia como los Weasleys, que es trabajadora y noble, a diferencia de la tuya. Estoy harta de ti, no te soporto más.

Miró de reojo a Robin, que estaba pegado a la puerta del compartimiento y a Crabbe y a Goyle siendo contenidos por alumnos para que no intentaran tirar la puerta a patadas.

- La próxima vez que te acerques a mi hermano, lo toques o le dirijas la palabra, vas a desear no haber nacido.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y miró a Robin fijamente a los ojos, que le devolvió la mirada muy triste y a la vez preocupado.

- Te quiero Rob, perdona por haber sido tan mala hermana -. Y dicho eso, terminó por derrumbarse y llorar en los brazos del Stark.

Robin, que también estaba llorando, abrazó muy fuerte a su hermana y trató de consolarla bajo la atenta mirada de todos, que a ratos también se dirigía hacia Malfoy que estaba siendo ayudado para salir de la escena del crimen.

Poco a poco, el pasillo se despejó quedando solos los Stark, que se metieron en el compartimento junto a Luna, que había vuelto a meterse hacía un rato. Tras pronunciar el hechizo Malfyasor, Robin anunció mentalmente a Noah que había llegado allí gracias a Luna que le había avisado y le suplicó que no volviera a hacer locuras de ese calibre. Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un silencio, la chica no tenía ganas de nada que no fuera abrazarse a su almohada y llorar.

Lástima que el poder hacer eso pareciera tan lejano teniendo en cuenta el recibimiento que les estaría esperando en casa.

También podría haberse escapado un rato a la de su novio, pero habiendo tenido una discusión hacía poco rato no había demasiadas ganas.

-¿Qué haréis este verano?-Preguntó la rubia con un aire despistado, como si no le importase que ignorasen su pregunta.

-Pues la verdad que no lo había pensado mucho, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ayudaré a mi padre con "El Quisquilloso", tiene entre manos un artículo muy interesante. ¿Tú, Noah?  
La Stark miraba cómo inevitablemente se acercaban poco a poco a la parada de King's Cross y sabía perfectamente que la noticia de su agresión a Malfoy llegaría a oídos de Edgar. La iba a matar.

- ¿Tu padre es escritor? - Noah miró a Luna interesada.- ¿Crees que podría pasarme por vuestra casa a ayudar? No suelo tener grandes planes para los veranos, Robin seguro se apunta también.

Luna los miró intrigada y sorprendida a la vez, pero no dudó en darles una confirmación de que eran bienvenidos. Un poco de ayuda extra a ella y a su padre no les vendría mal. Noah sonrío a Luna y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

En la estación los recogió Edgar, y visto su semblante y que abofeteara a Noah delante de todo el mundo fueron signos clave que dieron a entender que estaba perfectamente al corriente de lo que había pasado en el tren. El viaje hasta su casa fue en silencio, cosa que alertó mucho a Robin, sabiendo que su hermana corría un grave peligro en cuanto llegaran a la mansión.

Cuando intentó entablar contacto mental una vez más, su hermana lo miró y negó levemente con la cabeza. Robin estaba presa del pánico, parecía que Noah aceptaba su destino y que ya le daba igual lo que pasara a continuación.  
Sin apenas darles tiempo a entrar, Edgar usó su varita para cerrar la puerta de la mansión y acto seguido, apunto a Noah con ella. Su mirada era amenazadora, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la furia contenida.

- Mocosa malcriada - Se acercó a ella y la volvió a bofetear. Noah no hizo amago de defenderse, y se quedó en el sitio, mirando a Edgar y con la mejilla roja.

- ¡No, basta, por favor, hemos tenido una mala semana, murió un compañero y Noah no sabía lo que hacía, estaba muy estresada! - Intentó defenderla Robin, pero Edgar lo miró y lo abofeteó también.

- Y tú, asqueroso, desviado...¡fuera de mi vista! - Edgar agarró al joven Stark y lo encerró en el armario de las escobas que estaba debajo de las escaleras.

Robin, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aporreó la puerta, intentando salir. Pensó en usar la varita pero se dió cuenta que se la había dejado en el baúl.

" Oh no " Pensó.

Las voces de Edgar y Noah se oían lejanas aunque estuviera al lado y separado por una puerta de madera.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillar al hijo de los Malfoy?! - Gritaba y jadeaba Edgar.

Robin percibió sonidos sordos, pero ninguna contestación de su hermana. En un momento dado, se oyó un fuerte estruendo y un terrible gemido que el peliazul identificó como el de Noah.

- ¡No, basta por favor! - Los puños de Robin se llenaron de astillas, la piel se rompía y las manchas de sangre se incrustraban en la madera clara.

- ¡Cruciatus!

Las manos de Robin no eran suficientes para ahogar los terribles sonidos que le llegaban. Intentó cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo aquello era un sueño, que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos serían su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la cara y que los gritos de su hermana solo eran producto del viento que se colaba por la rendija de una ventana. Pero no, aquello era muy real y estaba pasando y él era incapaz de evitar nada de todo ese sufrimiento.  
El manto de la noche cayó y siendo altas horas de la madrugada, Robin seguía sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Después de la tortura de Noah, la había rescatado y dejado en la cama sin poder hacer nada más, ni hablar con ella dado que se había quedado inconsciente por el sufrimiento.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible para que nadie despertara, el peliazul se escabulló por la ventana de su habitación y se fue al lago que había por la zona a tirar piedras al agua. No era una idea que le entusiasmase, pero al menos no hacía daño a nadie y pasaba el rato cuando no le quedaban libros que leer.

Además, estaba solo. O solía porque esa noche se encontró con un muy inesperado acompañante.

Draco estaba allí haciendo precisamente lo que él había planeado. Parecía tan ensimismado en hacer saltar las piedras sobre el lago no notó la presencia de Robin hasta que éste avanzó hasta él. Asustado, el rubio hizo ademán de irse corriendo pero viendo que el peliazul se limitó a sentarse e imitarle, se quedó mirándole confundido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Stark?-Parecía molesto.

-No podía dormir, ¿Tú?

-Algo así.

Y silencio. El Gryffindor quería preguntarle muchas cosas, como el por qué la había tomado con Colin, cómo había expandido la noticia tan rápido... Y también le quería contar cómo estaba Noah por haber hecho eso. Pero, simplemente, se quedó allí tirando una piedra más.  
Malfoy suspiró y tiró otra piedra al agua.

- Te puedes meter en un lío si te pillan aquí, ¿no?

La luna se dejaba ver de vez en cuando, mientras las nubes pasaban delante de ella y un viento suave soplaba y removía las hojas de los árboles.  
-Como tú, imagino.-Suspiró.-Pero supongo que el poderse evadir durante unos minutos hace que merezca la pena ponerse en peligro, no sé si me explico. De hecho, si lo pienso bien, no tiene sentido alguno.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, en parte también se sentía culpabe de estar hablando como si nada con el chico que hacía unas horas había peleado con su hermana.

-¿Estás bien?-Jugó con uno de sus mechones de pelo.-Sé que Noah no te dio abrazos, precisamente.  
- No me hizo nada, eso sí, como nos vea aquí hablando vendrá a matarme - Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver la figura de Noah agazapada en un seto, lista para saltar. Pero no vió a nadie.  
-Dudo que nos vea. Edgar se ha encargado, tú me entiendes.-Intentó taparse un poco para disimular que iba a ponerse a llorar al recordar aquello.-Quizá si no hubiera recibido el chivatazo no hubiera sido tan cruel con ella.  
- ¿Qué le hizo? - Preguntó Malfoy. No con morbo, ni con curiosidad. Lo dijo son seriedad, sintiendo una intranquilidad en el pecho. Por más que la Stark le cayera mal, había hecho algo muy malo. Imperdonable. Dejó su mirada acerada fija en un punto entre sus pies.  
-Creo que es bastante obvio y algo que no me extrañará que te haya tocado ver.-Se quedó con las ganas de decirle que incluso seguro que le había tocado ver a su propio padre lanzando crucios, pero prefirió callarse. Las palabras podían llegar a hacer mucho daño.  
Malfoy siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo. El cantar de los grillos era el único sonido.

- Me voy - Anunció de pronto el rubio. Se levantó, se limpió la tierra que tenía pegada en la ropa y se puso a andar.

Para sus adentros deseaba llorar y pedirle a Robin perdón por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, pero su madera de Malfoy se lo impedía. Por primera vez en su vida, se digno a pensar que quizá era verdad aquello que le había dicho Noah y su familia no era más que fachada y en realidad eran unos mortífagos mediocres.  
El otro joven continuó allí más o menos hasta que amaneció y volvió a su casa. Entró de nuevo por la ventana, se tiró en la cama para intentar conciliar sin éxito alguno el sueño y, cuando empezó a notar movimiento en los pasillos se acercó a la habitación de su hermana.

Parecía estar tranquila en contraposición a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, así que Robin sospechó que despertaría en un rato. Aprovechó regresar a su cuarto, coger un par de ranas de chocolate y esperar a que Noah abriera los ojos para ofrecerle una.

-¿Quieres desayunar?  
Noah se incorporó lentamente, poniendo cara de esfuerzo y dolor a la vez. Tenía manchurrones morados aquí y allá tanto en la cara como en el resto del cuerpo.

Al sentarse en la cama, miró a su hermano y le sonrió levemente, lo que hizo que le doliera la cara.

- Joder, nunca me había pegado una paliza de esta magnitud, puto cabrón - Dijo, mientras alargaba la mano, esperando una rana de chocolate.

Robin le pasó una que, en cuanto tocó la mano de su hermana, saltó a la cama y luego a la almohada. Noah se apoderó de ella una vez más y se la llevó a la boca.

- Sabe a gloria.  
-Me alegra verte bien.-Sonrió.-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. Luego mejoraremos los moretones con pomadas y eso, ¿De acuerdo?

Robin se comió su rana despacio, como si no quisiera que el momento terminase nunca y temiendo lo que pasaría cuando ambos salieran de la habitación.

-¿Soñaste algo especial anoche, dormiste bien y esas cosas?-Preguntó.-Parecías tener buena cara la primera vez que he entrado, así con una ligera sonrisita y todo.

- Já, soñé que me encargaba personalmente de llevar a Edgar a su propio paraíso: Azkaban. Lástima que me desperté, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño tan jugoso. - Noah se rascó la mejilla hinchada y dolorida y añadió -: Y no, llevaré estas heridas con honor. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, y no las pienso borrar. Se curarán solas con el tiempo.

Pasaron un rato jugando con el peluche que Seamus le había regalado a Noah y con una figura de ajedrez mágico que intentaba romper el peluche sin éxito alguno. A Robin le hacía tanta gracia que no advirtió la mirada fija que su hermana tenía en él.

- Rob, eres la única familia que me queda.  
Hasta ese instante, pues se giró hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pues era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que su madre llevaba muchísimo tiempo bajo la maldición Imperius (casi tanto como su padre llevaba muerto, se atrevía a jurar) y eso hacía que fuera prácticamente inexistente, pues no era la mujer que ambos habían conocido toda su vida. Era una extraña.

-Lo sé, Noah.-La abrazó tratando de no hacerle daño.-Lo sé... Por eso nos cuidamos el uno al otro sin importar qué.  
El día continuó sin incidentes, y ambos hermanos recibieron lechuzas con cartas de sus amigos. Noah recibió una especialmente difícil de leer, de parte de Seamus, que le pedía que le respondiera pronto y que se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido en la estación con Edgar y que estaba preocupado y furioso.

" Si tú supieras Seamus...si tú supieras" Pensó la Stark, al recordar el día anterior.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Noah meditó qué hacer, escribió a Seamus una breve carta" 'Te lo contaré todo, ya no puedo guardar más secretos y posiblemente necesite tu apoyo este verano. Reúnete conmigo en el lago que está cerca de mi casa esta noche. No me falles.'


End file.
